Playing Nice
by tpcb000
Summary: "I thought you were a good girl." "I am. I never said I played nice though." Shadow is the head of a major thieving group with a new mission involving the Chaos Emeralds. Amy is working with the detectives and her objective is to throw Shadow the Hedgehog off his game. Will she be able to stop them in time? Or will she fall in love with him before she can?
1. The Game

_Disclaimer (for the whole story): I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): New story! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Area secure. You're good to go." A golden-colored fox said into the microphone of his headset. The fox didn't look a day passed 21 and was currently sitting inside a van with dozens of computer screens. The fox had two tails that were currently swishing back-and-forth behind him and glasses that sat in front of his sky-blue eyes.

"_Keep eyes open, Tails." _Another voice spoke into Tails' earphones. Tails looked up at a screen that showed a helicopter.

"Ready for this?" A silver hedgehog asked. The silver hedgehog had five quills on his forehead with two hanging down his back. His eyes were a bright gold and he looked to be about 25 and currently dressed in all black.

"Always." A black hedgehog said next to him. The black hedgehog had red streaks through his quills to match his piercing crimson eyes. He looked about the same age as the other hedgehog. "Blaze, bring us in closer." The black hedgehog said to the lavender cat with gold eyes steering the helicopter. She nodded and dropped the helicopter a little lower. "Let's go, Silver." The black hedgehog said before jumping out of the helicopter. Silver followed him out and they free fell before Silver's hands began to glow. The blue glow started to cover the black hedgehog and they both slowed down in speed. The landed on the roof gracefully before standing up fully.

"_Security on your right, Shadow." _Tails said into the black hedgehog's earpiece. Shadow whipped out a small dart and flung it at the security guard. Security fell on his knees before completely collapsing on the ground. Shadow and Silver walked into the building through the roof entrance as they slowly descended the steps. _"I disabled all the cameras. Security guards on north-wing of the fourth floor and the ice chamber." _Tails informed to Shadow and Silver before they walked through the halls. Silver's hand began to glow again before the glow surrounded two unsuspecting security guard's mouths. Both guards passed out before the hedgehogs walked by them. Shadow was suddenly on the other side of the hallway pressing the pressure points of the guards who saw them. Silver soon caught up with him and they stood in front of an icy door.

"_Shift the lock to the right and enter the combo 2644." _Tails spoke again. Shadow did as he said and the door opened releasing the cool air. _"Lasers disengaged." _Tails said before Shadow and Silver walked in. Sitting in a glass class was an icy-blue gem that sparkled at every angle. Silver raised the glass with his powers and Shadow put the gem in a small, chilled pouch. Silver lowered the glass before they both walked out of the freezer. Shadow grabbed Silver before speeding out to the van that Tails was sitting in. Shadow got into the driver's seat as Silver got into the passenger's. Shadow tossed Tails the pouch with the gem before Tails put it in a metal cooler. Shadow started the van before speeding off in the dead of night. The next morning a red echidna stared angrily at the open freezer. The echidna narrowed his lavender eyes before growling and turning away from the scene.

"Them again, Knuckles?" A blue hedgehog asked walking up to the echidna. The hedgehog had slicked back quills and jade eyes.

"Damn it, Sonic! It's always them!" Knuckles growled as Sonic put his hands up innocently.

"I wasn't a part of this. Don't take it out on me." Sonic said as Knuckles scowled. "We'll get them soon." Sonic said as Knuckles sighed.

"I know it's them, but I can't fucking pin anything on them!" Knuckles exclaimed as a cream colored rabbit walked in. She had brown eyes and was much shorter than both guys. "What do you have for me, Cream?" Knuckles asked looking at the rabbit.

"Amy Rose is back in town." Cream simply said as Knuckles' eyes widened. Knuckles looked at Sonic who nodded.

"Call her and tell her to meet me in my office at two this afternoon." Knuckles said before walking away. Cream followed and dialed Amy's number as Sonic trailed behind them. Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and Tails walked through the hallways of a large mansion before entering a large study. Sitting at the desk on the side of the room was a white bat with baby-blue eyes. She had a satisfied smile on her muzzle and stood up from her chair.

"I see your mission was successful." The bat said walking slowly towards them. Tails opened the cooler and Blaze slowly pulled out the icy gem. The bat's smile widened as she lifted the gem into her hands. "Ah, the ever-so rare Frosted Aquamarine Gemstone." The bat said as she walked with the gem in her hands. "Always to remain in a chilled area or it would otherwise lose its luster." The bat said before pressing a button on her desk. The back wall split in half before parting to reveal a giant safe. The bat walked up and pressed her fingerprint onto the scanner before letting it scan her eye. She typed in her secret code before the door of the safe slid open. She walked through the giant safe as the four followed her. They passed by many gems, diamonds, and pearls before the bat turned and pushed a button. A drawer shot out to reveal a small icy cavern. The bat carefully placed the gem in the drawer before it closed.

"Rouge, the matter of payment." Shadow said as Rouge laughed lightly.

"Don't start acting like I don't pay you and your friends generously, Shadow." Rouge said before walking towards her study. The four followed her out of the safe and Rouge opened a drawer. Rouge laid several stacks of cash on her desk and turned to smile at the small team. Each member took three stacks of cash and Rouge sat in her chair.

"Is there another mission?" Blaze asked as they stood in front of her desk. Rouge sighed with a sense of carelessness in her tone and the team exchanged looks.

"What is it, Rouge?" Tails asked as everybody internally sighed. Here comes the dramatic monologue before a mission briefing.

"You all know I have hundreds of the most precious stones, diamonds, etc, etc." Rouge said as they all nodded. "Of course you know! You stole them after all!" Rouge exclaimed shooting out of her chair. "However, the rarest of rare, well, I should say the seven rarest of rare have eluded me." Rouge said as she began to walk with her hands behind her back.

"Are you speaking of the Chaos Emeralds?" Silver asked as Rouge smirked.

"Smart boy, Silver." Rouge said. "You all are aware of the Chaos Emeralds." Rouge said flipping her laptop around to show the seven, different colored emeralds. "I believe Shadow is the most acquainted." Rouge said looking over to the dark hedgehog. Shadow nodded as Silver frowned a bit. While Shadow had chaos powers, Silver could still transform alongside him.

"Don't pout, Silver. I know you're 'special' too." Rouge said winking at Silver who looked down uncomfortably.

"The mission, Rouge." Blaze said a little impatient. Rouge smirked and pressed a button on her laptop. A world map appeared and seven dots appeared on the screen.

"The emeralds are located in seven different locations. I know this mission will take you longer than the others. I'll give you a year." Rouge said as they all looked at her confused. "I will also pay you 750,000 dollars each." Rouge said as their eyebrows shot up. "I'll send you all the details. I do have it in on the first one though. I'm hosting an evening party in Paris near the location of the first one. You are all invited and of course use all your skills to retrieve the emerald or scope the area." Rouge said handing an invitation to Tails. "I hope to see you all there and please, don't stick to skulking around the corners." Rouge said turning to walk back to her desk. The four nodded before leaving Rouge's study. Knuckles sat in his office in the afternoon with Sonic leaning against the wall adjacent to his desk. The door opened and the sound of clicking heels soon followed. A pink hedgehog with an hourglass physique strolled in through the door. Her quills were long and her eyes were a bright emerald color.

"Nice to see you, Amy." Knuckles said looking at the pink hedgehog.

"Likewise, Knuckles, Sonic." Amy said nodding at both men. Amy sat in the chair in front of Knuckles desk and crossed her legs. "I hear this new thieving group has your panties in a bunch." Amy said with a smirk. Knuckles frowned before dropping a file onto his desk. He flipped the file to show a picture of Rouge taken from a hidden angle of her walking on the street.

"Rouge the Bat. A business woman whom I also believe is the ringleader of this whole operation. She must be paying these guys off," Knuckles said before flipping the file to show pictures of Shadow, Blaze, Silver, and Tails all taken in the angle of how Rouge's picture was taken.

"How many thefts?" Amy asked.

"36 and counting." Sonic said as Amy raised her eyebrows and let out a low whistle.

"You haven't been able to pin anything on them yet?" Amy asked as Knuckles sighed.

"No, why would I be calling you if I had?" Knuckles asked as Amy smirked.

"Because you love me." Amy said simply as Knuckles and Sonic rolled their eyes. "What do you believe is their next target?" Amy asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said as Amy laughed.

"Wow, these guys are seriously going to go after the Chaos Emeralds?" Amy asked placing a hand under her chin.

"Don't underestimate them, Amy. They're the smartest criminals we have yet to deal with." Knuckles said as Amy sighed.

"All right, what are you asking me to do?" Amy asked as Knuckles and Sonic exchanged looks. Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and Tails walked into their penthouse and quickly got to work on their next objective.

"Rouge has really fallen off the wagon with this one." Tails said as he read through information the Chaos Emeralds.

"This is all a matter of time and efficiency. We must carefully think out all these break-ins." Shadow said as he striped the board of the Frosted Aquamarine information.

"You guys do realize this party is tomorrow night?" Blaze asked as she looked at the information. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Blaze. "Better fuel up the plane, Tails. Grab your tuxes, gentlemen." Blaze said as she dropped the invitation on the metal table full of maps. The guys all looked at the invitation as Blaze walked towards her room. The guys sighed as Tails grabbed his keys and walked out of the penthouse. Early the next morning they all boarded the plane Tails made and flew towards Paris. Once they landed they went into the suite Rouge had booked for them.

"I hate wearing these." Silver said as he tied his tie. Shadow was fixing his cuffs as Tails fixed his glasses. "I feel so claustrophobic." Silver said slipping on his vest and jacket.

"It will be over soon, Silver." Tails said putting his hands in his pockets. Silver sighed heavily as he buttoned his suit jacket. "Blaze, we're ready." Tails called out as the sound of clicking heels could be heard. Silver's mouth dropped as Shadow and Tails smirked at his expression. Blaze was wearing a tight, floor-length red dress. It was on shoulder and backless besides a red sash and two jeweled straps. There was a small slit across her collar bone to the center of her chest, revealing a classy amount of cleavage. Blaze had her hair down and curled loosely. Her makeup was done lightly and Silver was now starting to drool.

"All right, let's head out." Blaze said as Silver came back to his senses and cleared his throat. Tails snickered as Blaze just smirked at walked towards the door with a sway in her hips.

"Careful, that tux is a rental." Shadow whispered closing Silver's jaw that Silver hadn't realized opened again. The four entered the large ball room where many people were gathered. Guests were speaking, drinking, and dancing to the small band's music. The four all hit the bar and got their own drinks.

"No sign of Rouge." Tails commented sipping his beer.

"She doesn't really matter right now. We need to scope that place." Shadow said holding his scotch.

"Right, you stay here so I can feed you the information. Blaze, Silver…wait, where did they go?" Tails asked as Shadow pointed to the dance floor where the two were slowly dancing. Tails rolled his eyes as he just left to go scope the place. Shadow stood by the bar and nursed his drink and kept his hand in his pocket.

"You look like you're having fun." Shadow turned to see a pink hedgehog next to him sipping a martini. She was wearing a strapless gown with black crystals all over the dress before fading out towards the end to reveal an emerald colored skirt. There was a slit along her dress revealing her long legs and sky high heels. Her quills were lightly curled and pulled up into a bun with her bangs framing her face.

"Not my type of party." Shadow said.

"I agree. My name is Amy Rose by the way." Amy said looking up at Shadow.

"Shadow." Shadow said offering a hand for her to shake.

"What brings you here, Shadow?" Amy asked looking up at Shadow. Shadow stared down at her and found him completely captured. Shadow has never seen a girl quite as beautiful as her.

"Business." Shadow said. "You?"

"Same. If I knew it would have been this boring, I wouldn't have bothered coming." Amy said rolling her eyes as Shadow smirked.

"You're not easily entertained, are you?" Shadow asked as Amy smirked.

"Depends on who's doing the entertaining." Amy said looking up at Shadow through her lashes. Shadow smirked and shook his head before taking a sip of his drink. "Do you know the hostess?" Amy asked.

"No." Shadow lied.

"How were you invited then?" Amy asked raising her eyebrow.

"I came with a friend. He's out on the balcony." Shadow said lying smoothly. "Do you know the hostess?"

"Knew her a while ago. We're not very close now, but I guess she decided to invite me." Amy said as Shadow nodded. That sounded like something Rouge would do. Shadow scanned his eyes through the ballroom before they landed on Tails. Tails nodded before flicking his eyes over to Amy. Tails raised his eyebrow, but Shadow shook his head slightly as Tails shrugged his shoulders. Shadow watched Tails walk over to the other bar and internally rolled his eyes. Tails was definitely going to get plastered tonight.

"Is that your friend?" Amy asked. Shadow looked over at her to see her looking at Tails. I guess their little exchanged didn't go unnoticed.

"Yeah," Shadow said as Amy nodded.

"Well, I'm guessing you're going to want to go back to him." Amy said placing her martini glass on the bar. "Too bad, this party was actually getting interesting." She said staring up at Shadow.

"Well, why don't we keep it interesting?" Shadow asked as Amy raised her eyebrow. Shadow downed his scotch before taking Amy's hand into his. Shadow led her to the dance floor and spun her out. Amy looked at him confused and shocked before a salsa number began to play. Shadow grabbed her hand and pulled her into his body. Shadow placed a hand on her back as he held her other. Amy smirked and looked up at him. She lifted her leg up and wrapped it around his thigh. Shadow leaned back before leaning forward and leading Amy across the dance floor. Shadow spun Amy out before bringing her back and dipping her to the ground. Shadow placed his hands on her lower back as she bent back at the hips and swiveled from the left to the right before Shadow lifted her back up. Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck as she let her legs go limp. Shadow dragged her across the floor before stopping and dipping her with her legs up in the air. Tails watched them as they continued to dance and briefly wondered when Shadow learned how to dance. However, Tails became slightly concerned with his friend's sudden love interest. Something about her didn't rub him the right well. The song ended with Shadow and Amy's foreheads pressed together and both panting.

"Well, thank you for livening up an otherwise boring party." Amy said stepping back from him.

"It was my pleasure." Shadow said as he smiled down at Amy. Amy pulled a business card out and gave it to Shadow.

"Feel free to call me." Amy whispered before walking away with the most seductive sway. Shadow stood completely hypnotized before Tails walked over and slapped the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?!" Shadow asked glaring at the fox.

"We have a mission, remember? Do you really think you can afford to get distracted by pretty pink hedgehogs?" Tails asked as Shadow frowned. Tails walked away and Shadow stared at Amy's name and number. Tails was right. He couldn't afford any distraction. Shadow ripped the card and let it drop to the ground before following Tails not knowing that Amy watched him. Amy scowled at the sight of him ripping her card before turning to walk out on the balcony. Amy pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sonic's number.

"_How'd it go?" _Sonic asked.

"He's a tough one. I definitely have a lot more work to do." Amy said turning back to look at Shadow through the glass doors. "But don't worry, the job will be done." Amy said with a smirk.

* * *

_(A/N): Tell me what you think! Next chapter will be up sometime soon! Pictures of dresses on my Facebook page!_


	2. The First Step

_(A/N): My prayers go to the families of the Connecticut shootings. No one deserves to be killed that way, especially children. _

_Time to reply to some reviews!_

_**Dragon'z Wrath**__: Yeah, transitions have always been a trouble for me. I'll keep working on them though! _

_**Bequi XD**__: Thanks for being a fan! It's good thing that you joined because now you can keep up with my updates! Enjoy the story!_

_**Theonewhochangesfacts**__: Definitely try! If you're not sure about a story get a beta. I would offer, but I'm kind of busy these days. Even without a beta you can do it! If you look at my first stories, they are far from perfect. If you have the drive and the heart, you can do it!_

* * *

"So the seven locations are: Paris, Angel Island, Tokyo, Moscow, Sydney, Station Square, and Washington DC." Tails said as he leaned back in his computer chair. The team was now back in Station Square and their apartment. "How do you want to do this?" Tails asked looking at the other three.

"Well, we should do Station Square and Angel Island first, since they're the closest. Plus, we're more familiar with both areas than the others." Blaze said as Shadow nodded.

"I agree. We'll do Station Square first and then Angel Island next." Shadow said writing it on the whiteboard they had. Silver groaned as he leaned back on the couch.

"I hate Angel Island. We'll probably run into that dick-tective, Knuckles." Silver said as Tails rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure the Station Square robbery will keep him grounded long enough to keep him off Angel Island." Tails said as Silver looked back at Shadow.

"Let's do Paris next since we have the blueprint for the Louvre." Silver said as Shadow nodded.

"Tails, do you know where the others are_ exactly_ located?" Blaze asked.

"Only the obvious ones like G.U.N. Headquarters and the Master Emerald shrine." Tails explained as Shadow frowned a bit.

"I'm surprised Rouge didn't ask us to steal that too." Silver muttered as Blaze laughed quietly. Shadow and Tails exchanged looks before Shadow rolled his eyes and Tails chuckled. Ever since they got back from Paris, Silver and Blaze have been flirting non-stop.

"All right, let's just do Paris, then Moscow," Shadow said as he began writing the order of locations on the board. "Sydney, Tokyo, and last DC." Shadow said before capping the marker. "DC will definitely be the hardest." Shadow said as they all nodded.

"Are we going from location to location or are we coming back between every location?" Silver asked.

"Stop here between locations. We have the time and we can't hastily go through all these spots. We need to take our time." Shadow said as he looked at the calendar. It was currently October and by October of next year they'll have the seven most powerful jewels in the world. "How's the Emissary?" Shadow asked looking at Tails who just smirked.

"Well." Tails answered as Shadow nodded. Back at G.U.N. Headquarters Knuckles was staring at all the papers on his desk when Sonic walked in with two coffees. Knuckles growled and smashed his fist on the desk.

"Would you relax? We have Amy working the case. You know that girl never fails." Sonic said as Knuckles frowned.

"They didn't go after the Chaos Emerald in Paris. They were there, but didn't steal it? It doesn't make sense!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Maybe they're not after the Chaos Emeralds after all. Rouge did host the party. They were probably there as attendance. Amy said that she didn't see them do anything suspicious." Sonic said sipping his coffee.

"No! I know they're after the Chaos Emeralds! I just know it!" Knuckles exclaimed as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Well, you can't rely on that gut feeling on everything. You could be sending us to follow the wrong lead." Sonic said as Knuckles glared at him. "I'm just saying." Sonic said innocently.

"I hate my job." Knuckles groaned covering his face with his hands. Shadow was staring at the blueprints of G.U.N. Headquarters and tried to think what room the Chaos Emerald would be in.

"Silver," Shadow said as Silver looked up from making new poison darts. "We're breaking into the headquarters tonight, but not taking the emerald. We need to find out what room the emerald is in." Shadow said as Silver sighed.

"Can you grab us coffee then? I've had a long night." Silver said winking at Blaze who just rolled her eyes. Shadow grabbed his leather jacket and keys before crawling onto the fire escape. Shadow jumped down and landed on the ground with his knee on the ground. Shadow walked out of the alley and headed to his usual coffee shop. Shadow entered it as the smell of coffee and pastries hit his nostrils. He got into line and spaced out before feeling a tap on his shoulder. Shadow turned to see Amy smiling at him.

"Amy?" Shadow said in confusion. Amy was standing behind him with a small smile on her face and looking up at him bashfully.

"Uh, hey, I was just sitting over there when I happened to see you walk in. I…I didn't know you lived in Station Square also." Amy said coyly as Shadow narrowed his eyes. Why was she acting all shy now? At the party, she was all assertive and confident. Maybe she needs some drinks in her to be like that. Shadow decided to ignore it and continue the conversation.

"Yeah, I live here. I've never seen you around here." Shadow said.

"I moved here a month ago. I'm just discovering the city." Amy said.

"Where did you live before?" Shadow asked.

"Knothole." Amy answered. "I came out here for my career."

"What do you do?" Shadow asked after placing his order and paying.

"I'm a writer. I'm trying to get published right now." She said as Shadow nodded. "What do you do?"

"Climatologist." Shadow said his rehearsed answer. The group all had their "occupations" memorized and other routine questions. "I'm never in the city for too long. I always travel around the world to study the climate change." Shadow explained. Their "occupations" also required a lot of travelling to excuse their absences.

"Interesting." Amy said nodding. "That must have taken a lot of schooling. Where did you go?" Amy asked.

"Columbia for undergrad and NYU for grad school." Shadow answered without even hesitating. "You?"

"I went to Wesleyan for my undergrad. I went to Brown for grad, but I never finished. I wanted to get out there and start writing." Amy said as Shadow nodded. Shadow's order was ready and he grabbed the two coffees. "Um, listen, I don't usually do this, but…are you busy tonight?" Amy asked nervously.

"Sorry," Shadow said genuinely sympathetic. "I'm actually leaving town for a week or two." He said as Amy looked down sadly.

"Oh." Amy said sadly.

"Although, I would love to have your number." Shadow quickly said as Amy looked back at him with happiness.

"Really?" Amy asked as Shadow smiled. They exchanged numbers before Amy watched Shadow leave. Amy looked down at her phone and smirked at the sight of Shadow's number.

"Too easy. Innocent and shy girl always rings them in." Amy said before gathering her stuff. Amy didn't believe one thing Shadow said about himself. Climatologist? Is that even a real thing? She liked the challenge though. By now any normal guy would have spilled the beans and be worshiping the ground she walked on. Shadow was different. He was a closed book. He kept his answers brief, but then again, they were only having mild conversation. Amy wondered what he thought about in that head of his. She sighed and looked down at her phone. She'll give him three days to call. If not, then she will call him. Shadow, Tails, and Silver were on the roof of G.U.N. Headquarters later that night. The building was mostly empty, but there were still a few workers and of course security.

"Time to test these out." Tails said slapping watches on the hedgehogs' wrists. A fazing, static-like ripped through them before they became two human guards. Shadow and Silver looked at each other before looking at Tails. "You look good, gentlemen." Tails smirked before handing Shadow glasses that had a mini camera built in. "Now remember, you only have an hour before the camouflage begins to falter. Make it quick." Tails said.

"Why don't we do this for all our missions?" Silver asked walked into the building with Shadow.

"Because we have more fun taking out guards." Shadow answered simply. Silver tapped his chin before shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, sounds about right." Silver said. Silver and Shadow walked around the halls occasionally nodding at the person passing them.

"Freeze you two!" Shadow and Silver stopped and exchanged looks. They both turned around to see the General of G.U.N. walking towards them. Shadow and Silver kept poker faces though as the broad-shouldered man stopped in front of them. "I need you two to take this key to the guards by the Chaos Emerald." The General said handing Shadow the key.

"And where is that exactly? We're kind of new on the job." Silver said sheepishly. The General rolled his eyes before turning.

"Go all the way down this wall, swing a left, take the flight of stairs up, turn right on the 18th floor, and walk down until you see a safe. The guards should be there." The General explained. Shadow and Silver nodded before following the General's directions. "Newbies." The General scoffed.

"Like taking candy from a baby." Silver whispered as Shadow nodded. Shadow and Silver soon found the safe and handed the two guards the key. The hidden camera located in Shadow's glasses was producing a live feed to Tails who was in the van from before. Shadow and Silver slowly walked out as Shadow slowly turned his head so Tails would be able to get everything. Shadow and Silver soon walked back on the roof and took off their watches. They both returned to their normal selves before jumping off the roof. Shadow grabbed Silver and they were in the van in a matter of seconds.

"That was fast." Tails said.

"We got lucky." Shadow said as Silver nodded. They all drove back to their penthouse and arrived to see Blaze on the phone.

"Yeah, they just came back. Yeah, I'll let them know." Blaze said as the three guys looked at her confused. "That was the Emissary. He says G.U.N. hired a special agent to infiltrate our operation." Blaze said as they all looked at each other. "He said she's really good. The best in the business. We have to keep our eyes open. We can't be busted on our biggest mission." Blaze said as the guys nodded.

"Does he know who the girl is?" Tails asked.

"Yes, but he couldn't tell me because he ended the conversation abruptly. I assume an agent walked into the room." Blaze said. "He did say he'll come back to the team after we finish this mission." Blaze said as Silver fist pumped.

"Yes! I missed that guy!" Silver exclaimed. Tails just shook his head with laughter before sitting down at his computer. "He's been undercover for a year now; it's about time he comes back." Silver said.

"He's not coming back tomorrow, Silver. He's probably going to be working for the FBI for another year. He said _after _we finish this mission." Shadow said.

"Why did he have to leave?" Silver pouted.

"Because we need someone on the inside to tell us what the FBI is doing about us. We're pulling all these risky missions and we needed someone on the inside." Tails explained. "Moving on, can we plan this mission out?" Tails asked. Amy sat in her apartment staring at her phone. It's been three days and Shadow has not called her. He did say he would be gone. Oh please. Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone. Amy paced her living room for a little bit before sighing and dialing Shadow's number. It ran three times before he picked up.

"_Hello Rose." _Shadow answered.

"Is that my new nickname?" Amy asked thrilling one of her quills around her fingers.

"_Technically it's your last name. Not really a nickname." _Shadow countered.

"Clever, Mr. Shadow." Amy giggled. Amy could hear the wind blowing through the phone and briefly wondered where he was. "Why is it so windy on your end?" Amy asked.

"_I'm standing on a roof." _Shadow said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Embarrassed to be talking to me?" Amy asked.

"_No, everybody I'm with is being loud. So, if you'd rather hear shouting I can very well walk back inside." _Shadow said making Amy laugh.

"I'm good. So where has your fancy climatologist job taken you?" Amy asked.

"_Greenland." _Shadow answered.

"And you're standing on the roof? Aren't you freezing?" Amy asked.

"_Eh, it's not too bad." _Shadow said. _"How are you, Rose?" _Shadow asked as Amy smiled softly.

"I'm good. Nothing has really changed since I've seen you." Amy said as she caught her reflection in the mirror. She had the stupidest grin on her face and looked like a giddy teenage girl talking to the football captain. Amy frowned before whipping around and with a determined frown on her face. "When do you think you're coming back?" Amy asked.

"_Probably in a week or two. What? Miss me already Rose?" _Shadow asked as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You wish." Amy smirked as Shadow chuckled on the other end. Amy smiled at the sound of his laughter and sat down on her couch. Amy talked to Shadow for three hours and was actually finding things about him. Not his stupid back story. Things _actually _about Shadow. He likes all kinds of music, but not really techno music. His favorite food is chicken (any kind) and his guilty pleasure is ice cream. He told Amy how he could a gallon of ice cream in one sitting which she found disgusting and amazing all at the same time. He told her how he wants to have his business one day and stop studying "climatology." What the business will be? He's not sure yet, but he doesn't want to be a "climatologist" forever. That kind of warmed Amy's heart. Amy told him all the little things about her like he did and Amy could tell he was genuinely interested in what she had to say. By the end of the conversation Amy realized Shadow wasn't a bad guy. He was just doing bad things. Regardless of how good a guy Shadow was, Amy had to stop him and his friends. Shadow crawled through the window back into the apartment where the rest of his team stared at him.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"You were on the roof for three hours." Tails said as Shadow scoffed.

"Your point?" Shadow said walking back to his desk.

"Who were you talking to?" Blaze asked.

"Guys," Shadow said turning around and giving them the _stare_. "Just drop it and go back to work. We're doing this tonight, remember?" Shadow said as they all nodded hastily and returned to their work. Never challenge the _stare_. Later that night Shadow and Blaze were on the roof dressed in all black with masks. Tails was in the van and Silver was already inside. They arrived at three in the morning. The time where the late night workers would have been gone by now and the early morning birds would have yet to arrive.

"Let's go." Shadow said as Shadow flipped off the roof and into an open window. Blaze followed as they walked through the dark halls. They passed by some unconscious guards in a pile and it was obvious Silver has done his job. Silver was in charge of taking down the guards in the halls and hide them. Silver would be in the van with Tails by now and it was now Shadow and Blaze's job to get the emerald. Shadow hoisted Blaze onto the ceiling and she started crawl along the ceiling. Blaze crawled her way towards the guards outside the room of the Chaos Emerald. Blaze flipped off and kicked one guard unconscious before whipping around and chopping the other guard in the neck. The guard fell to the floor and Shadow was next to Blaze within a matter of seconds.

"You ready?" Shadow asked as Blaze nodded. Shadow pushed the doors open and the guards looked at him shocked. Blaze jumped over at him and with her hands surrounded by fire. Blaze surrounded the entire hallway with fire and the guards' watched in shock. Shadow ran towards them and tackled them to the ground and knocked out one guard. "Never seen a little fire?" Shadow whispered to the remaining guard. The guard was sweating and whimpering. The hallway was clear from any fire and Blaze stood over him with her hands still ablaze. "Code, now." Shadow growled.

"48392!" The guard cried out. Shadow knocked him out before Blaze typed in the code. The door slide open and the red Chaos Emerald was in there. Shadow grabbed it and smirked under his mask. Shadow grabbed Blaze around the waist and pulled him towards his body. Shadow closed his eyes and they disappeared in a red flash. Shadow and Blaze appeared in the van as Tails and Silver turned towards them.

"Got it." Shadow said letting Blaze go. "Now, let's get out of here." Shadow said as Silver turned on the van and drove away. Tails reengaged the cameras as they drove away and smiled at a job well done. Shadow was staring at the red emerald in his hands as he felt the power coursing through his veins. He forgot what it felt like to have all this power. Shadow remembered being told he has the potential to have the powers of the emerald without the emerald. Shadow decided to work on this and harness the power. He could just imagine the things he could do with his chaos powers at his disposal. When he has the time he'll train, but for right now, his focus was on Angel Island.

_(A/N): Tell me what you think!_


	3. The Capture

_(A/N): Review time!_

_**Mewfatima**__: Don't worry, the robbery scenes will become longer because the locations become more intensive. G.U.N. Headquarters isn't a very difficult location so I didn't want to make the robbery scene to take forever._

_**Jane7: **__Just got to wait and see who the undercover agent is! :)_

_**Iamstd2: **__I'm a ma'am, but thanks for the follow! Hope you enjoy my work!_

* * *

Knuckles stood in G.U.N. Headquarters with a fierce look on his face. He stared at the crime scene in front of him with his fists shaking with rage. Knuckles growled and stormed out as the crime scene investigators came in to collect any evidence. Knuckles paced his office before Sonic stormed in.

"All right, I can see this is serious. What's your plan of attack to stop these bastards?" Sonic asked with a new look of determination on his face.

"We need to keep operatives at each location. Before we go anywhere we need to look into this robbery." Knuckles said as Sonic nodded. "Is Amy doing anything?" Knuckles asked.

"Things like these take time." Sonic answered.

"We don't have a lot of time!" Knuckles exclaimed. Knuckles slammed his hand on a button as Cream's voice was heard. "Cream! Get me Espio!" Knuckles yelled.

"_Yes sir!" _Cream said before Knuckles released his finger from the button. Sonic scowled as Knuckles sat down in his chair.

"I don't trust that Espio guy. It's always the quiet ones that are up to something." Sonic said as Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Espio is the best spy we have, excluding Amy. Espio can get a job done quickly without playing all these mind-games." Knuckles said when a pink/magenta chameleon with yellow eyes walked in.

"You called for me, sir." Espio said.

"Espio, I need you to go to Paris with Sonic." Knuckles said as the two agents looked at him confused. "One of the emeralds is there and they were there a couple of weeks again. They'll be heading there soon. I need you two to take them down before they get to the emerald." Knuckles said as Sonic and Espio nodded. Sonic was pissed, but he knew better than to argue with Knuckles when he's angry.

"Already booked you a flight." Cream said walking into the office with two tickets. Sonic and Espio looked at her confused, but Cream just smiled and handed them the tickets. "Your flight leaves tomorrow morning and you'll be staying in a hotel near the Louvre." Cream said as both agents nodded.

"Good luck, men. Don't fuck up." Knuckles said. Sonic and Espio walked out of his office before going their separate ways. At the team's penthouse, Tails was mapping out the island on his computer as Silver helped. Blaze was making lunch when she looked up to see Shadow on his phone…texting.

"Shadow," Blaze said as Shadow looked up from his phone. "Are you texting?" She asked. Her question made Silver and Tails look up from the computer and look over to the dark hedgehog.

"Yeah? So…?" Shadow asked as Blaze chuckled.

"Nothing. It's just…you never text." Blaze said with a shrug of her shoulders. "You don't even text us." Blaze said motioning to herself and the other guys.

"It's not that big a deal." Shadow muttered as the other three just looked at each other before going back to what they were doing. Again, no one messes with the _stare_. Shadow rolled his eyes and returned his eyes to his phone screen. When Shadow wasn't talking on the phone with Amy, he was texting her.

_Shadow: What do you want in a relationship?_

_**Amy: You're pretty blunt aren't you?**_

_Shadow: Call me impatient, but I don't like to beat around the bush and play games. _

_**Amy: Interesting. Well, as much as this sounds stupid. I would like to have a teenage relationship. Of course not complete teenage. Just the things the teenagers do. I didn't have a normal high school experience so it would be nice to have an experience like that. **_

_Shadow: Now that's interesting. _

_**Amy: What about you? What do you want in a relationship?**_

_Shadow: I want it to be easy. Now, I know a lot of people say relationships are hard and take a lot of work. I know that, but I don't want to have second thoughts about the girl. If I was going to marry her, I need to be able to automatically know. _

Amy sat in her apartment looking at Shadow's text message. It weighed heavy on her heart and she sighed heavily. Amy knew Shadow was a criminal and this could all be lies for all she knew. However, Amy couldn't stop the feeling in her heart that she got whenever she talked to Shadow. There was a knock at Amy's door and Amy quickly sent a text to Shadow telling him that she had to go. Amy got off her couch and walked over to her door. She opened it to reveal Sonic. Amy looked at the blue hedgehog confused as Sonic walked into her apartment.

"Hello to you too, Sonic." Amy said closing the door slowly.

"Are you any closer to messing up Shadow?" Sonic asked crossing his arms.

"He's texting me all the time, so I think he's unfocused, but I'm sure he'll ask me out soon enough." Amy said as Sonic narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"You do realize work and your own personal life are separate manners?" Sonic asked raising his eyebrow.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Amy asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Nothing." Sonic said as Amy glared at him. "I'm going to Paris tomorrow morning with Espio." Sonic said sitting down on Amy's couch.

"Oh? You mean your best friend?" Amy asked sarcastically. Sonic rolled his eyes as Amy sat opposite of him on her coffee table. "Why are you guys going to Paris?" Amy asked.

"Knuckles believes that's where they're headed next and he wants us to take them down." Sonic explained.

"You don't seem too ecstatic." Amy said.

"I'm going with Espio, what else do you expect?" Sonic said as Amy smirked.

"Well, I would love to join, but I have orders to remain in Station Square unless otherwise told." Amy said as Sonic looked at her confused. "Basically if Shadow asks me to go somewhere with him, I shall go. I can't live my own life till I ruin his." Amy said looking down. A wave of guilt came over her, but she quickly squashed it and looked up to see Sonic staring at her. "Is this all you came over to tell me?" Amy asked.

"I actually came over to ask if you can teach me that move you use from a tree." Sonic said smirking. Amy smiled and shook her head.

"All right. Let's do this." Amy said standing up. Back at the team's apartment Shadow was on the roof holding his phone and talking into it. Tails climbed onto the roof and dusted himself off.

"All right, talk to you later." Shadow said hanging up his phone.

"Who was that?" Tails asked.

"Emissary. He said that he and another agent are headed to Paris. He'll try to stall the other agent as long as possible, but he said no promises." Shadow said as Tails sighed.

"Well, I guess we have to deal with a little extra man power." Tails said scratching the back of his head.

"What's up, Prower?" Shadow asked.

"Who says something is up?" Tails asked.

"You wouldn't come here unless you wanted to talk to me privately." Shadow said. Tails pursed his lips and nodded as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"You're acting different." Tails commented.

"How so?" Shadow asked.

"You're more distracted." Tails said.

"I'm not distracted." Shadow said.

"Yeah you are." Tails said.

"No I'm not." Shadow said.

"I haven't seen you work on a single thing for the Angel Island mission. You're always on your phone or here." Tails argued. Shadow scowled and crossed his arms. "Who's the girl?" Tails asked.

"What makes you assume it's a girl?" Shadow asked raising his eyebrow. Tails tipped his glasses down and give Shadow a look that read, 'I'm not fucking stupid.'

"I'm not your parent, Shadow. I'm not going to tell you to stop seeing her." Tails said as he began to walk back to the fire escape. "All I'm going to say is: don't get fucking distracted during our biggest heist." Tails said before dropping down the ladder. Shadow shook his head as he looked down at the city in front of him. The leaves of fall were currently on the ground signaling November's arrival. By the end of this month, they'll have two emeralds. Shadow smirked at the thought before Chaos Controlling back into the apartment. A week passed before the team packed their bags for Angel Island. They knew Knuckles was still investigating the Station Square robbery and wouldn't be on his home island.

"I love it when we fly." Tails said as he prepared his plane.

"Gee, I wonder why, Mr. Pilot." Silver muttered sarcastically as Tails just smirked. Shadow sat in his seat behind Blaze and Silver. Tails started the plane and steered it down the runway. Shadow had his hands clasped together as he stared out the window. Shadow went over the mission through his head as the plane left the ground. He had to remain focused. Angel Island soon came into view and Tails parked his plane on a remote part of island far from any of its inhabitants. The sky soon became dark and the team dressed in their usual black attire. Since this location didn't require any technical know-how, Tails just put an invisible force-field over the shrine to stop from anyone coming in. Blaze's abilities were also not needed so she sat out of the force-field to keep lookout along with Tails. Silver moved the stone door open allowing Shadow and himself to walk into the shrine. Silver used his powers again to close the door before increasing the glow around his hands to act as a light. Shadow pulled out the emerald and made it glow to act as another light. They walked up to a hall before they both stopped.

"Favorite part." Silver whispered sending out a power wave. Several darts flew out from the walls before hitting the opposite wall and falling to the ground. Shadow and Silver walked through the now disarmed hall before doing the same to several others. Shadow and Silver finally made it to the main room where a giant stone puzzle was. Shadow walked up to the puzzle, which was a circular puzzle with rotating rings and started to rotate the rings. Silver didn't study the puzzle, so it was only Shadow working the puzzle. After rotating a few rings to line up the ancient text that translated to heart the door puzzle split in half and opened to reveal the magenta emerald in the middle. Shadow held his emerald up and it diffused all other security traps. Shadow slowly walked to the emerald as Silver kept his eyes open. Shadow suddenly ducked as four darts flew over his head. Silver released another power wave as more darts flew through the air. Shadow turned and glared at Silver who shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess I didn't catch those." Silver said as Shadow rolled his eyes. Shadow quickly grabbed the magenta Chaos Emerald and threw it to Silver. They both disappeared from the shrine and outside the force-field. Silver was quickly tackled as Shadow charged up a chaos spear to aim at the enemy.

"My mistake. Thought you were one of the elders." Blaze quickly said as she put her hands up innocently. Shadow rolled his eyes as Tails walked onto the scene.

"And you think I'm distracted." Shadow muttered to Tails who shook his head at Silver and Blaze. "Let's get out of here." Shadow said as they all walked back to the plane. Tails fired it up and they all flew back down to Station Square. The next day Knuckles was standing in the middle of the shrine where the Chaos Emerald used to be.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Knuckles screamed as the elder women cowered away. "I should have been here." Knuckles muttered.

"You didn't know, son." Ratonhnhake, father of Knuckles and chief of the tribe, said.

"I should have known. This is my job!" Knuckles growled.

"The emerald will be in the right hands soon, son. Don't let your anger control you." Ratonhnhake said as Knuckles scowled. "Now, is there anything I, or a member of the tribe, can do?" He asked.

"Just…just leave me be for a while." Knuckles said as his father nodded and left the shrine with the other members. Knuckles stood in the empty shrine with his hands on his waist. "I'm going to make sure they don't get all seven emeralds." Knuckles said to himself. Shadow was sitting on the ledge of his building holding the newest emerald. Shadow stuck it into his quills before grabbing his phone out of his pocket. Shadow pressed Amy's name and brought the phone to his ear.

"_Hey Shadow," _Amy answered cheerfully as Shadow smiled.

"So, I'm back in town." Shadow said into the phone. "And it's been a while since I seen you. Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night?" Shadow asked.

"_Like a date?" _Amy asked as Shadow chuckled.

"Yes, like a date." Shadow said.

"_I would love to!" _Amy exclaimed.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow. Dress nice." Shadow said before they said their goodbyes. Shadow smiled before wiping it off his face and swinging into the apartment. "When are we heading to Paris?" Shadow asked as he walked through the apartment.

"The plan is to leave December 10th." Tails said leaning back in his computer chair. "Robbery will take place ten days later." He said as Silver looked at him confused.

"Why are we taking three extra days? You said yesterday that we're only going to take a week before we take the emerald." Silver asked.

"I want to meet with the Emissary. He'll tell us about the other agent and give us they're run down." Tails said as Blaze crossed her arms.

"Do you really think he'll have time to meet with us? I don't think he'll be able to get away from this other agent without seeming suspicious." Blaze said.

"I agree. As much as I would love to know what their plans are, I don't want to take risk of outing our inside source." Shadow said as Tails sighed.

"All right, we'll do it the week later." Tails said.

"All right, I won't be here tomorrow night." Shadow said as the three nodded not thinking much of it. Shadow would always disappear and reappear. It wasn't anything new. The next day came and Amy was standing in front of her closet trying to figure out an outfit. Amy smirked when she saw one of her favorite dresses. Amy pulled it out and hung it on the door before she finished getting ready. Amy did a sultry smoky-eye and styled her quills in loose waves. Amy slipped on the dress which was a red, one-shoulder number. The top of the strap had black lace as did the side. The dress ended mid-thigh and she paired it with sky-high black pumps. Amy slipped on a black, rhinestone bracelet and grabbed a black clutch. Amy heard a knock on her door and quickly sprayed herself with her favorite perfume. She gave herself an onceover in the mirror before walking out to answer the door. Amy opened the door and looked up to see Shadow. Damn, even in her tallest heels she still was a good foot shorter than him.

"Wow," Shadow said as he looked at Amy. Shadow was wearing a burgundy dress shirt with a loosely tied black tie and black slacks. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows and he was wearing a black watch with black dress shoes. Shadow was also carrying his leather jacket and car keys.

"I try," Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders. Shadow offered his arm and she wrapped her arm around his after closing her door and locking it. "So what do you have planned?" Amy asked as they walked to the elevator.

"I have a few things planned. However, they're all a surprise." Shadow said as Amy pouted.

"I don't like surprises." Amy said as Shadow chuckled.

"You'll like these ones." Shadow said as they stepped into the elevator.

"All right…we'll see." Amy said as they walked out of her building. Shadow led her a little ways down the sidewalk before stopping in front of a black Audi A5. "So far, I like these surprises." Amy said admiring his car. Shadow smirked and opened her door. Shadow jogged over to his side and got into the car. Shadow drove down the roads while making small talk with Amy. Shadow pulled up to a restaurant and gave his keys to the valet before opening Amy's door.

"Enjoy your dinner." The valet said to them as Shadow nodded at him.

"Italian food. Someone remembered my favorite type of food." Amy said as Shadow smiled down at her. The restaurant was dimly lit with candles at every table. The hostess showed them to their table and Amy had to admit that she was impressed by Shadow. However, she quickly snapped out of it. She had to keep a level head in order to screw up Shadow. They went through dinner with normal conversation before they left. They got back into his car before stopping at a bakery.

"A bakery?" Amy asked as Shadow just smiled and opened her door. They walked in to see an elderly woman standing behind the counter.

"Pick out anything you want." Shadow said as Amy looked up at him. She wondered briefly if she had told him that she wanted to own a bakery one day, but decided to look past it. Amy picked out a strawberry cupcake and two white chocolate truffles while Shadow picked out a brownie and a caramel apple.

"Thank you Miss." Shadow said after paying.

"Thank _you_, Sir." The woman said as Amy smiled at her softly. They walked back out to Shadow's car as Amy looked at him confused.

"Are we eating dessert in your car?" Amy asked as Shadow shook his head.

"Nope." Shadow said as he opened her door for her. Amy was about to ask where, but figured he wouldn't say. Shadow drove through the city before entering the wooded area of Mystic Ruins. Shadow continued to drive until stopping at a cliff. Shadow got out as Amy looked around confused. She started to feel paranoid thinking he might have figured her out and brought her out here to kill her. Shadow opened the door as Amy stared at him.

"Why are we here?" Amy asked.

"You said you wanted to do something 'teenage,' so I figured lying on the roof of a car and staring up at the stars would work." Shadow said as Amy looked up to see millions of stars in the sky.

"Oh my…" Amy said as she stood up. Amy was truly in awe. This was single-handedly the most romantic thing that someone has done for her. Shadow placed his jacket around her before grabbing their box of desserts. Amy took off her heels and Shadow crawled onto his car before helping Amy up. They both sat on the roof of his car and ate their desserts. Soon they laid on their backs and stared up at the million twinkling stars.

"Have you ever loved someone?" Amy asked.

"No, not in love with anyways." Shadow said. "You?" He asked.

"No, never really had the time for it." Amy said.

"So, do you think you'll realize when you love someone?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know. I hope so." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I imagine being in love is like being with your other half. I think I might know when I meet him." Amy said. After a small lull in the conversation they started to talk about other things. Shadow soon took her back home and walked her to the door.

"Thank you for this. I had fun." Amy said as Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"It was my pleasure." Shadow said as Amy smiled up at him. Amy pulled out her keys and unlocked her door. Amy stood on her toes and kissed Shadow's cheek before walking into her apartment. Amy winked at him before waving bye and closing her door. Shadow laughed lightly before shaking his head and leaving. The month soon came to an end and Shadow was now prepped and ready for Paris. During the prior weeks of the mission his conversations with Amy have decreased since he had to focus on the mission. Amy noticed this and figured that the reason was because he was preparing for mission. Sensing this she decided to warn Sonic. Knuckles was currently turning into a maniac so she thought telling Sonic would be more helpful. Shadow walked into the hanger where Silver and Blaze were. Tails was in the plane prepping it for the flight.

"What's up?" Silver asked noticing Shadow's change of expression.

"I have a bad feeling about this mission." Shadow muttered.

"Well, that's not good." Blaze said.

"I'm sure you're just nervous. This is an area we're not totally familiar with. Don't worry though. We're professionals." Silver said as Shadow nodded.

"All right, let's go." Tails said as the three boarded the plane. They arrived in Paris after seven hours and checked into their hotel. Of course the hotel was booked under a fake name. Tails began setting his equipment up in the room as Silver slept. Silver was going to break into the archives tonight and map out the area with Tails' special camera glasses. Blaze was preparing the weapons while Shadow turned his phone off. He didn't need any distractions from Amy right now. Night soon came and Silver headed to the Louvre dressed as security. Silver walked through the famous museum nodding at the security guards who passed him. Silver traveled down to the archives and quickly began observing everything. Meanwhile back in the hotel Tails was receiving the live feed to his computer. Sonic was sitting at the top of the Louvre looking out for anything suspicious. He turned to his right and noticed that Espio wasn't in his usual spot.

'_Where the hell did he go? He knows they're here.' _Sonic thought but rolled his eyes and continued his work. He didn't like Espio one bit and didn't care about him. Silver was almost done with capturing the archives when he arrived at the safe where the Chaos Emerald was held. He used the badge of a guard that he swiped to enter the safe and quickly began looking around. Silver didn't take a step in because he wasn't sure of what traps might have been set. Silver stared at the clear, crystal-like emerald before turning around and making his way out of the archives. Silver walked out of the Louvre from the main entrance where the clear pyramid was. Sonic saw him and smirked. Sonic grabbed his rope-gun and fired it at Silver. Silver felt a rope around his arms and chest before he fell forward.

'_Shit!' _Silver cursed as he knocked the glasses off his face. Sonic jumped down and ran towards Silver's body. Sonic flipped him over and Silver swung his head back to break the glasses.

"He got caught!" Tails exclaimed as he stared at the fuzzy image on his screen. Shadow cursed as Blaze stared at the screen in shock.

"Who was it?! Who got him?!" Blaze exclaimed hoping it was the Emissary playing a role.

"I don't know. All I saw were the legs." Tails said as he rewound the footage to see the legs of the person who got Silver. "I don't think that's our Emissary." Tails said shaking his head as Blaze cursed.

"Don't worry. Silver can escape on his own." Shadow said. "We have to move forward with the mission." Shadow said as Tails and Blaze nodded. Sonic stared down at Silver before slapping power-inhibiting bracelets on his wrists. Silver looked up at him confused as Sonic smirked.

"Keep you from using your powers." Sonic said before turning to see Espio walking towards them. "Where the hell were you?" Sonic asked glaring at Espio.

"I was surveying the museum from the inside." Espio said before staring down at Silver. "Seems like you didn't need my anyways." Espio commented.

"I would have loved if you said that before coming on this mission with me." Sonic said as Espio rolled his eyes.

"There's no point for him. He doesn't have the emerald on him." Espio said.

"He's part of the stupid team. He's staying." Sonic said.

"It's not like he's going to tell you anything." Espio said as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You do your thing and I'll do mine. I don't need you here telling me what to do." Sonic said. Espio looked down at Silver one more time before leaving. "You're coming with me." Sonic said before dragging Silver off.

* * *

_(A/N): Oh noes! Silver is captured! What's going to happen next? Got to wait and see! Pictures of Amy's dress, Shadow's car, and the Louvre are on my FB page!_


	4. The Invitation

_(A/N): Hopefully I can get another chapter out after this one before my break ends. Cross your fingers!_

_**Aliciathewolf45**__: I uploaded! Rejoice!_

_**Dragon'z Wrath**__: Nothing satisfies you huh? Just to let you know that separations between dialogues are between characters, not every time someone speaks. Not trying to hate, but I hate people tell me I'm writing dialogue wrong on the basis of that each form of speech must be indented. The only time you indent in dialogue is when a new character speaks, change of scenes since the character has last spoken, or a paragraph has been formed. _

_**Lunawaterdragon**__: Thanks! The secret agent won't be revealed till the end, but keep a lookout! _

_**Mewfatima**__: That's the point I was trying to do! I love when stories/movies make you start rooting for the bad guys until you sit back and think, "Why the hell am I supporting the criminals?" Thanks!_

* * *

Silver was sitting in a metal, interrogation room waiting to be questioned. However, Silver got impatient and decided to break out now. He was going to try and toy with them to send them off course, but this was taking way too long. Silver still had the inhibitor bracelets on and handcuffs that had his arms pinned behind him. Silver pushed away from the table and flipped over his chair so his hands were now in front of him. Good thing he was double-jointed. He pushed his chair to the window (that was conveniently left open; no doubt by the Emissary) and climbed on top of it. Silver grabbed the ledge of the window and pulled himself up. Silver shimmied against the walls before jumping into some bushes. He felt something poke his side and looked to see the key to the handcuffs.

"Thank you Emissary." Silver whispered and he unlocked his handcuffs. Silver removed the bracelets and quickly tested his powers.

"No doubt they're going to break in tonight. We have one of them so now we have to get the others." Silver peeked through the bushes to see Espio and Sonic walking towards the interrogation room. Silver smirked as he summoned his powers around his hands. He lifted both agents off the ground before smacking them into the wall and sticking them there.

"As much as I loved this little detour, I have a vacation enjoy." Silver said as Espio and Sonic struggled against the wall. Silver glared at Espio before taking off into the city.

"This is your fault." Espio muttered as Sonic growled at him. The team was currently in their hotel room prepping for tonight's mission when Silver swung in through the window.

"What's up, guys?" Silver asked before Blaze ran into his arms. Silver was a bit caught off guard but he wrapped his arms around her and smiled softly.

"Good. You're here. I had the Emissary help you out." Shadow said as Silver pouted.

"I could have done it by myself!" Silver exclaimed as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's just bust this mission out." Shadow said.

"How about we wait two days? They definitely think we're going to do it tonight." Silver said as Tails sighed.

"Fine, let's wait two more days." Tails said as Blaze patted his shoulder.

"Look at this as an opportunity to create a more sure-fire mission." Blaze said as Tails nodded. Shadow looked at his shut off phone and frowned a bit. He couldn't believe that he was actually missing Amy. It's been four days cold turkey. Maybe he should call her. No! He had to focus on the mission. No room for distractions. Back in Station Square Amy was sitting in coffee shop with Cream.

"So, how are things with Shadow?" Cream asked.

"I'm not making enough leeway! I know he's in Paris and he turned his phone off. There's no way I can contact him to try and throw him off. I can only hope he's thinking about me enough." Amy said resting her chin on her hand.

"Mhmm and how was the date?" Cream asked sipping her coffee. Amy raised her eyebrow at the bunny rabbit who just smiled sweetly.

"It was…nice." Amy said. Who was she kidding? It was the best date she's ever been on! It sucked that it had to be a part of work not in actuality. But, c'mon, even _if _Amy had met Shadow outside of this whole mission, Amy wouldn't bring herself down to date a thief. She worked for the good guys! The guys that stopped guys like Shadow! Amy couldn't possibly date someone like Shadow in real life.

"That's it?" Cream asked snapping Amy back into reality.

"What do you want me to say, Cream? 'Oh my God! I just had the dreamiest date with the criminal I'm trying to arrest!' Yeah, that's just great." Amy said sarcastically as Cream rolled her eyes.

"I need to see these dates for myself." Cream muttered. Amy laughed softly as she took a sip from her coffee. Amy's eyes widened with a sudden idea that popped into her head.

"We should double date!" Amy exclaimed as Cream raised her eyebrow.

"You do realize I'm single." Cream said.

"Shadow has friends! He can get one of his friends and we can double date. We could double-team them and distract both guys enough to fuck up!" Amy said excited over her new idea.

"Oh good, now I get to date a criminal." Cream said sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like you guys are actually going to start dating. Just humor me." Amy said as Cream sighed.

"Fine, I haven't been on a date in forever. It'll be good to actually go on one." Cream said as Amy smiled happily. Two days later in Paris, the team was preparing for their mission.

"All right, so I perfected the disguising watch." Tails said with his headset already on his head.

"Haven't found a better name for it?" Silver asked slipping on his black gloves.

"Nope, but you can remained disguised for a complete 24 hours now." Tails said handing the three watches to Shadow, Blaze, and Silver.

"Sweet," Blaze said wrapping the watch on her wrist. They all turned their watches and turned into human security guards.

"All right, let's head out." Shadow said as they all left besides Tails who began hacking into the Louvre's mainframe. Blaze grabbed her spy goggles and observed the roofs and close corners where Sonic and Espio could be hiding.

"Sonic is on the very top lying on his stomach and Espio is inside at the highest, middle window." Blaze whispered as Silver cracked his fingers. Silver pulled out a sniper gun and aimed it at Sonic.

"I'm about to let this douche have it." Silver said before shooting a sleeping dart at him. The three watched as Sonic reached for his neck before his arm hung off the edge. "Time to get, Pinky." Silver said as Blaze threw a smoke bomb in the middle of the grounds. Espio rushed out of the window and Silver quickly took him down. Shadow raced over and caught him before he Chaos Controlled to where Sonic was. Shadow dropped Espio next to Sonic before Chaos Controlling back to the other two. They entered the museum casually before splitting up. Shadow walked towards the archives and swiped an ID card of a passing guard. Shadow walked down into the archives and waited for Blaze and Silver. Silver arrived and then Blaze before Shadow reached for his walkie-talkie that was on his shoulder.

"Tails, are the cameras and lasers out?" Shadow asked.

"_Cameras are out, but the lasers around the emerald don't work on a computer basis. You'll have to figure out a way around them." _Tails explained as Shadow nodded. Shadow swiped the ID badge of the guard and the doors opened revealing the emerald.

"Blaze," Shadow said as Blaze snapped her fingers to conjure and small flame on the end of her finger. Blaze blew air through the fire to create a light smoke to reveal the lasers. Blaze turned her watch to return to her normal self and quickly stretched. Blaze began to slink through the lasers like the cat she was; ducking and twisting to make sure she didn't trigger one.

"God damn, this is hot." Silver whispered as Shadow rolled his eyes. Blaze jumped on top of the case holding the emerald and slipped on a specially designed glove (courtesy of Tails). Blaze hand turned invisible and her hand slipped through the glass. Blaze pulled out the crystal emerald before tossing it to Shadow. Shadow caught it and stored it in a bag. Blaze slinked through the lasers again and landed perfectly in front of Silver. Blaze smirked before turning back into the human guard.

"_Guys, the cameras are about to turn back on in 30 seconds." _Tails said as Shadow quickly closed the doors to the safe and grabbed Silver and Blaze. He Chaos Controlled them back to the hotel where Tails watched the cameras reengage.

"Got it." Silver said as he turned back to his hedgehog-self.

"All right, let's pack it up." Tails said as he began shutting down his computers. They packed their things and travelled to the location of the plane. They made sure to check out of the hotel before leaving. Tails piloted the plane back to Station Square as everybody relaxed. The next day Amy was sitting in her apartment baking when her cell phone rang. Amy didn't look at the caller ID and just answered it.

"Hello?" Amy asked as she frosted the cinnamon rolls she made.

"_Hello Rose." _Shadow said as Amy froze. Amy pulled her phone back to see it was in fact Shadow talking to her.

"Well, hello to you too. It's been a while." Amy said.

"_Sorry about that. I had an important case for work." _Shadow said as Amy rolled her eyes. _"Can I see you tonight?" _Shadow asked.

"Sorry, but I promised I hang out with my friend Cream." Amy said with a fake tone of apology.

"_Oh…" _Shadow said a little bummed.

"If you had a friend, however, maybe we can double date." Amy said lightly joking.

"_A friend, huh?" _Shadow asked.

"You don't have to." Amy said laughing lightly.

"_Nah, it's cool. I have a friend who's free." _Shadow said as Amy perked up.

"Really? That's great! Pick us up at seven?" Amy asked.

"_Sure, see you then." _Shadow said as Amy said her goodbye. Shadow held his phone in his hand as he stood in his room back at the apartment. Shadow walked out of his room and knocked on Tails' door. Tails opened it with a sheen of sweat on him and his glasses off.

"Are you working out?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I don't get to run around like all of you so I have to work out somehow." Tails said as he wiped his face off with a towel. Tails put his glasses back on and grabbed his water bottle. "What's up?" Tails asked.

"I have a favor." Shadow said as Tails looked at him confused.

"All right…?" Tails said hesitantly.

"You know I'm dating a girl and she has this friend—"

"I'm not going on a blind date." Tails said cutting off Shadow.

"Tails, it's not going to be that bad." Shadow said.

"Yeah, _that _bad." Tails said as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, I'm asking you to do me a favor." Shadow said.

"No Shadow." Tails said.

"Tails just do this, this one time." Shadow said as Tails crossed his arms. Shadow sighed before he turned to look back at Tails. "Please." Shadow grumbled.

"Fine, I'll do it." Tails said giving in.

"Thank you, we're picking them up at seven." Shadow said before leaving. Tails sighed heavily before sitting on his bed.

"Why do I feel like I just had a conversation with Silver?" Tails muttered. Amy was standing in front of her mirror making sure she looked good while Cream sat on her bed.

"Trying really hard to make yourself look good for a guy you're trying to arrest." Cream remarked as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, he's not going to think about me if I show up in sweats and an oversize t-shirt." Amy said. Amy was wearing a cream blouse with a brown leather jacket. She had tight blue, skinny jeans with brown suede booties. The booties were wedges and they laced up. Her quills were down and straight, but she pulled half of them back. Cream was wearing a brown sweater with khaki skinny pants. She had knee-high brown boots that had a small heel and a cream circle-scarf around her neck. All-in-all these girls looked good. There was a knock at the door and Amy turned to Cream with a bright smile.

"I really feel like you're too excited for this." Cream laughed before standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Don't act like you're not." Amy said grabbing her purse. Tails and Shadow were standing outside the door waiting for them to answer. Tails was wearing a green t-shirt with a gray hoodie over it and a black leather jacket over the hoodie. He had dark, straight legged jeans and was wearing black Chucks. Shadow was wearing a red and black flannel with his usual leather jacket and black jeans. He also had a black beanie on and was wearing black and white Nike skateboarding shoes. Tails had his hands in his jacket pockets and rolled his eyes behind his glasses. He was already dreading this date. The door opened to reveal Amy and Tails glanced at Shadow to see him smile. Tails was slightly surprise to see Shadow with an actual genuine smile. Tails was slightly worried that this was getting way serious for him.

"Hi, Amy told me your name is Miles." Tails turned his eyes at the mention of his name. Tails' eyes widened when he looked down to see the girl in front of him. She…She was beautiful. "I'm Cream." Cream said shyly sticking her hand out.

"Nice to meet you, please call me Tails." Tails said smiling down at Cream who smiled back bashfully.

"All right, are we ready to go see the movie?" Amy asked as everybody nodded. Cream and Tails were walking behind Shadow and Amy as they headed to the theater. Shadow didn't bring his car since the theater was walking distance from Amy's place.

"Thanks for doing this. It looks like Cream and Tails are enjoying each others' company." Amy said turning her head slightly to see Tails and Cream laughing.

"No problem. I honestly didn't expect for Tails to enjoy this. It's good to see him having a little fun and not just working." Shadow said. Amy smiled softly and hooked her arm through Shadow's as they approached the theater. They all sat through the movie and enjoyed it before walking out of the theater.

"I made some cinnamon rolls if you guys want to head back to my apartment and have some." Amy offered as Shadow and Tails looked at each other. Tails shrugged his shoulders as Shadow looked back at Amy.

"Sure, let's go." Shadow said.

"You'll love Amy's cinnamon rolls. They're _amazing_." Cream said as Shadow smirked and looked at Amy.

"Oh really? You bake?" Shadow asked.

"It's just a hobby. I'm not that great." Amy said brushing it off.

"Don't believe her, she's the best." Cream said as she intertwined her fingers through Tails'.

"Well, let's go." Shadow said as Amy just shook her head. They all walked back to Amy's apartment and Shadow looked around. He never really got a chance to see Amy's apartment. It was nice and homey. Tails and Cream were quick to sit on the couch as Amy went into the kitchen to get the cinnamon rolls. Shadow noticed there weren't many pictures around, in fact only one from what he could see. Shadow looked at it and assumed it was Amy's mother who had a warm smile on her face. Amy's mother was standing in a kitchen stirring something in a bowl. Shadow smiled slightly. Seems like baking is more than just a hobby to Amy.

"All right, here they are." Amy said walking out with a plate of six cinnamon rolls.

"Wow, these looks really good." Tails said picking one off the plate. Shadow took one off the plate as Amy watched him. She didn't know why she felt so nervous all of the sudden. Shadow took a bite before his eyes widened.

"Jesus, these are amazing." Shadow said as he took another bite.

"Couldn't agree more. You should really open a bakery." Tails said as Cream stared at her.

"Gee Amy, you hear that? I've been telling you that for how long now?" Cream said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"I already have a line of work. I'm ok." Amy said sitting next to Shadow on the loveseat. Cream rolled her eyes before picking up a cinnamon roll off the plate. Shadow placed his arm around Amy as she crossed her legs and leaned into him comfortably.

"Cream does have a point." Shadow said licking his fingers off from the frosting.

"Yeah, well baking comes second to writing for me." Amy said with a distant look in her eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Shadow, but he decided to drop it. The four of them talked through the night before Cream noticed that it was 2AM.

"Oh jeez! I have work in the morning." Cream said as Tails looked a bit disappointed.

"I'll walk you home. I don't want you by yourself at night." Tails quickly volunteered as Shadow smirked. Tails seemed to be smitten over Cream. Cream smiled gratefully as they both walked out of the apartment.

"So, what is planned for the upcoming weeks?" Amy asked as she swung her legs over Shadow's lap.

"I have to head to Moscow in a couple weeks." Shadow said as Amy looked at him sadly.

"You just got back." Amy said as Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"I know, but I got to go." Shadow said patting Amy's knee. Amy sighed and leaned back on her couch. "I'm kind of going out on a limb here, but would you like to come?" Shadow asked.

"What?" Amy said in shock.

"Do you want to come to Moscow with Tails and I? Well, not technically with us because we have a private plane and it doesn't fit that many people." Shadow explained as Amy tilted her head.

"Are you serious?" Amy questioned.

"Why not?" Shadow said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I would love to!" Amy exclaimed. "When are you leaving?" Amy asked.

"In 10 days." Shadow said. Amy looked through her calendar and slightly frowned.

"Um, well, I have to do something that week, but I'll probably meet you a few days after. How long are you going to be there?" Amy asked.

"Two weeks." Shadow said holding up two fingers.

"Yeah, I should be fine. I'll probably be there a few days after you arrive." Amy said as Shadow smiled.

"Sounds great." Shadow said as Amy smiled softly. Was she really about to go to Moscow with this guy?

* * *

_(A/N): BAM! Another chapter just like that! Hoped you enjoyed it and hopefully I have one (praying for two) before break ends! _


	5. The Feeling

_(A/N): Let's answer some reviews! _

_**JMxJLxRT**__: Don't be afraid to love a little Shadamy. Shadow is a badass :P _

_**Dovewing01**__: Nope, she's allowed to leave if Shadow invites her somewhere. Someone needs to read chapter three again!_

_**XxdarkangelknightxX**__: Who says Espio is the Emissary? I haven't said who the Emissary is yet :P_

_**Dragon'z Wrath**__: It's all cool. Just want you to enjoy the actual story and not the little mistakes here and there :)_

* * *

"You got to be kidding me, Shadow!" Silver exclaimed as the team stood in the middle of their apartment. "You're really inviting your girlfriend to one of our missions?" Silver asked.

"So is Tails." Shadow said as the fox lowered his head behind his computer. It was true. As soon as Tails heard that Amy was going he asked Cream to come along too.

"Guys! We can't invite random people into serious, illegal business!" Blaze exclaimed putting her hands on her hips.

"Would you relax? We're going to be there a week before they are. We'll get the emerald then and you and Silver can return here with the emerald." Shadow said as Blaze and Silver looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "All right, now that we have that settled let's work on this mission." Shadow said. Amy was walking through G.U.N. Headquarters on the way to meet Cream for lunch. Amy had her eyes on her phone since she was texting Shadow when she rammed into someone.

"I'm so sorry," Amy said when she looked up to see Espio. "Really sorry, Espio. Wasn't watching where I was going." Amy said nervously under the hard stare of the chameleon.

"Clearly." Espio said picking up her phone from the ground and handing it back to her.

"Thanks," Amy said. "I'll, um see you around." Amy said awkwardly before walking away. Amy walked into Cream's office and shook off the creepy feeling she got whenever she was around Espio. There was something about that guy that made Amy feel suspicious of him.

"Finally! I'm starving." Cream exclaimed as she grabbed her purse and walked with Amy out of her office. "Are you excited to go to Russia?" Cream asked once they were out of the office.

"Yeah, I actually am. I've never been there." Amy said with a true genuine tone. She had to admit that this whole trip sounded exciting. She was going to be in a foreign country with her best friend and the guy she…was trying the arrest. Disregarding the last part, Amy was excited to go to Moscow.

"I am too! It actually snows there!" Cream said. In Station Square, it didn't snow nicely. It fell in patches and lightly. It wasn't that amazing of a snow experience. Amy and Cream walked into their usual café when Amy felt her phone buzz against her leg. Amy pulled it out to see a message from Shadow.

_Shadow: Can I see you tonight? _

Amy briefly thought about what she was doing tonight and realized she wasn't doing anything. Amy felt herself get excited about seeing Shadow and quickly squashed the feeling. She typed back her response before ordering her food.

_**Amy: Yes, come over for dinner. **_

Shadow stared back at her message and smiled briefly before locking his phone and returning the working on the mission in Moscow.

"Do we know exactly where in the St. Basil's Cathedral the emerald is?" Blaze asked as she looked at the maps of the cathedral.

"Behind these sealed doors." Tails said pulling up a picture of ornate double doors. "To tourists that door doesn't lead anywhere special. In order to open the doors you need a Chaos Emerald and recite a prayer." Tails said as Shadow nodded.

"What is the prayer?" Shadow asked.

"The Lord's Prayer. A highly-used Catholic prayer." Tails said as Silver scoffed.

"That's easy." Silver said.

"The prayer has to be recited in Russian." Tails said as Silver put his hands up.

"That's not going to be me." Silver said as everybody crossed their arms. "What?" Silver asked.

"I got the emerald last time and Shadow did the last two times. It's your turn." Blaze said as Silver pouted.

"I can't speak Russian!" Silver exclaimed.

"You don't have to know the whole language. Just the prayer." Shadow said as Silver sighed. Tails printed it out for him and handed him a computer with a voice recording of the prayer.

"Good luck," Tails said as Silver sighed and walked to his room to lock himself in and learn the prayer. Shadow's phone began to ring and saw that it was the Emissary. Shadow swung out of the apartment onto the fire escape before climbing onto the roof.

"What's up?" Shadow asked.

"_Tell Silver I'm going to kick his ass when I see him next." _The Emissary said as Shadow chuckled.

"You were practically asking for it." Shadow said as the Emissary grumbled.

"_Whatever, you guys are heading to Moscow next right?" _The Emissary asked.

"Yeah, where are you headed?" Shadow asked.

"_I'm trying to stay far away from the crazy echidna so I'm going to be in Tokyo." _The Emissary said.

"All right, is that agent going to be with you?" Shadow asked.

"_No, he's going to be waiting in DC for you guys." _The Emissary said as Shadow sighed.

"What's the point of you going to Tokyo then if he's not going to be with you?" Shadow asked.

"_I have to make a report. I can't just bullshit it." _The Emissary said.

"All right, I guess we'll see you in Japan." Shadow said.

"_If I'm doing my job correctly you won't." _The Emissary said before hanging up. Shadow rolled his eyes and crawled back into the apartment. Amy was standing in her kitchen cooking some pasta when there was a knock on the door. Amy quickly tasted her sauce before wiping her hands. She walked over to the door and answered it to see Shadow.

"Smells good." Shadow noted as Amy just smiled. Shadow followed Amy into the kitchen as he took his jacket off. "What are you making?" Shadow asked as he leaned his chin on her head. Amy laughed as she shoved him playfully.

"Just spaghetti." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Any dessert?" Shadow asked with a glimmer in his eye.

"I swear you just like me for food now." Amy said as Shadow laughed.

"What? Never!" Shadow said making Amy shake her head and laugh. "But really, any dessert?" Shadow asked.

"I made some chocolate chip cookies earlier." Amy said as Shadow kissed her cheek. Amy blushed but quickly shook it off and continued to finish her sauce. She wasn't supposed to be feeling like this. This is a mission! "Go ahead and make yourself home." Amy said as Shadow walked to the kitchen table and began pulling his shirt off. "What the hell are you doing?!" Amy exclaimed as she tried not to stare at his abs.

"You said make myself home. I don't wear a shirt." Shadow said with a smirk as he held his shirt up.

"All right, not _that _at home." Amy said turning to face the stove again. She heard Shadow chuckle before walking into the living room. Amy finished dinner and plated everything before calling Shadow back. Shadow sat down with her as they began to eat. Amy looked up to see Shadow staring at her and looked at him confused. "What?" She asked.

"Will you tell me about your mom?" Shadow asked as Amy froze. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Shadow said. Amy looked over at him and it confused the ever living crap out of her that she was actually willing to tell him. She hasn't talked about her mom to _anyone_. Why was she so willing to tell Shadow?

"Um, I don't mind." Amy said as she placed her fork down. "I never knew who my dad was, but I never really cared because my mom was enough for me. She was two parents in one. We lived in a fairly small town and everybody knew her. She owned a bakery and was the nicest resident there. I swear she didn't have a mean bone in her body. Even during the times where I was a handful she never raised her voice. I respected her so much." Amy said as she could feel her voice start to quiver. Shadow heard it also and reached over and held her hand. Why? Why does she have to be spilling this to Shadow? "Sadly, she passed away when I was 16. She had Ovarian Cancer and I just couldn't cope. I-I lost my best friend and I just couldn't cope no matter how long I knew before hand. I just k-kept believing she would get bett-ter." Amy said as she wiped her eyes. Shadow picked her up and sat her in her lap and held her. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest as Shadow soothed her. "Next Thursday is going to make it ten years without her. That's why I'm not going to Moscow with you at the same time." Amy said as she wiped her eyes.

"It's ok, Amy. I understand. I'm here for you." Shadow whispered as Amy continued to cry into his chest. What is this? Why is Amy letting herself become so vulnerable to him? This wasn't supposed to be serious at all! This is a mission! The thing is…Amy didn't want to stop him. Amy liked being in Shadow's arms and being in Shadow's company in general. She realized that whenever she was around Shadow she was happier. She looked forward to seeing him and she started feel guilty about what she was doing to him. Amy could feel her eyelids become heavy and before she knew it she was asleep.

Amy woke up the next day in her bed and sat up. She looked around before seeing a note on her desk. Amy picked up the note and saw that it was from Shadow.

_Dear Amy,_

_I had to leave to go to Moscow. Just know that I'm here for you for whatever. _

_Shadow_

_P.S. I took some cookies :P_

Amy shook her head and laugh. Amy knew Shadow wasn't one for the words, but she knew he put his heart into it. Amy shook her head and sighed. Was she really falling for Shadow?

"Jesus, it's fucking freezing." Silver said as they walked through the snow to their hotel.

"It's Russia; did you expect beaches and sunshine?" Tails asked sarcastically.

"At least we don't have stupid spies after us." Blaze muttered. They checked into their hotel room and set up their equipment.

"So, when are your girlfriends coming?" Silver asked looking at Tails and Shadow.

"Next Saturday." Tails answered.

"Do we get to meet them?" Silver asked.

"Eventually." Shadow said.

"I thought the day you guys got girlfriends would be more exciting than this." Silver muttered.

"Not all of us can date Blaze, Silver." Tails quipped as Blaze smirked.

"You're missing out." Silver said as he winked at Blaze. Tails and Shadow just rolled their eyes before laying out the final details of the mission.

"All right, we're going tomorrow." Shadow said as everybody nodded. The next day Shadow and Silver were dressed in their usual fashion as they approached the cathedral. Blaze wasn't needed so she was back in the hotel helping Tails for whatever he needed. Silver made himself and Shadow levitate into the air before they both grabbed onto one of the round tops.

"_I've attached a fazing mechanism onto both your belts. You can just faze right in." _Tails said just as Shadow was about to cutout an opening. _"Press the top of your belt buckles_." Tails said as they both did and slipped in. They dropped to the floor silently before leaning against the walls. They quickly observed the number of guard before nodding and taking off. Shadow ran towards one and jumped up while grabbing onto his neck. Shadow pushed on the pressure points and the guard went down as Shadow landed softly on the ground. Shadow then sped down the hallway pushing all the pressure points of the guards in the hall. They all fell to the floor and Shadow looked over to the other side to see all the guards stuck on the walls knocked out. Silver walked in front of the double doors but froze when he heard a gun click.

"Freeze you freak of nature." A guard said with a heavy Russian accent. Silver's hands turned blue when the guard fired his gun. Silver stopped the bullet in mid-air before letting it drop to the ground. The guard's eyes widened before he fired multiple bullets. Silver stopped them all and let them drop to the ground. The guard yelled before charging Silver. Shadow jumped down from the high ceiling and knocked the guard out by landing on him. Shadow tossed Silver the crystal emerald as he held it up to the doors.

"_Otche nash, susthiy na nebesah, da svyatitca imya tvoye, da priidet tsarstvye tvoye, da budet volya tvoya I na zemle kak na nebe. Hleb nash nasusthnyiy dai nam na sey den, I prosti nam dolgi nashi, kak i myi prosthae dolnikam nashim, I ne vvedi nas v iskushenye, no izbav nas ot lukavogo. Amin." _Silver said the prayer perfectly in Russian as a light shone through the doors. The doors slowly opened to reveal the yellow emerald. Silver surrounded the emerald with his powerful blue glow and slowly levitated it towards him. Silver grabbed it and smirked at Shadow.

"All right, let's go." Shadow said before they both Chaos Controlled back to the hotel.

"Good job, guys." Blaze said as Silver and Shadow pulled off their masks. Amy and Cream were sitting next to each other on the airplane as they watched the plane land on the ground. Amy quickly unbuckled herself and grabbed her carry-on. After visiting her mother's grave, Amy really wanted to see Shadow. They both went through the routine before walking over to baggage claim. Amy was searching the revolving track for her bag impatiently.

"Tails!" Amy whipped her head up to see Cream run over to Tails' arms and Shadow awkwardly walked around them. Amy silently laughed to herself before walking over to Shadow and swinging her arms around him.

"Hey, I missed you," Amy whispered against his chest as she felt Shadow's smile widen against her head.

"I missed you too. Welcome to Moscow. I don't know anything about it." Shadow said as Amy laughed.

"I guess that makes the two of us." Amy said as she turned around. Amy grabbed her bag off the track before Shadow took it out of her hands.

"Is there anything particular you want to see?" Shadow asked.

"I want to see St. Basil's Cathedral at night. I heard it's gorgeous in winter at night." Amy said as Shadow was about to agree but quickly stopped himself.

"All right, we'll eat dinner and then go. I'll ask Tails if he and Cream want to go." Shadow said as Amy smiled softly. Amy intertwined her fingers through Shadow's as she smiled up at him. The four of them got into a cab and rode to the hotel where Tails and Shadow were staying at previously. They of course got separate rooms and Silver and Blaze had already left with the emerald and Tails' plane (Auto-pilot). Amy was unpacking her bag and settling in while Shadow went over to Cream's room to ask if they wanted to go tonight. Amy looked out the window to see the snow covered streets and buildings and smiled softly. It really did look beautiful.

"So, they're going to go to dinner with us, but they're going to check out something else after." Shadow said as Amy turned around to nod with him. Shadow smiled softly as Amy turned to grab her toiletry bag.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Long flight." Amy said as Shadow nodded and smiled at her. Amy bit her lip and smiled back before walking into the bathroom. Shadow watched her enter and close the door before thinking about something. They haven't kissed yet! It's been like what? Four months and they really haven't kissed yet. Granted Shadow was gone most of the time, but really? Shadow was about to end that tonight. He was determined to kiss Amy Rose! The four of them went to a small restaurant near the hotel where they ate and talked about anything. Cream and Tails soon went their separate ways before Amy and Shadow began to walk to the cathedral.

"What have you been doing in Russia so far?" Amy asked.

"Just working." Shadow said. Amy knew that, why the hell did she asked?

"Sounds invigorating." Amy muttered sarcastically as Shadow chuckled.

"Well, now you're here. I'm not working now." Shadow said as Amy smiled.

"Thank you for asking me to come here by the way." Amy said as Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"It's all my pleasure." Shadow said as Amy hooked her arm through Shadow's. They soon approached the cathedral as Amy looked in amazement. Amy took several pictures before it started to snow lightly.

"Take a picture with me." Amy said as Shadow shook his head.

"I'm good." Shadow said as Amy crossed her arms. Shadow sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Fine," Shadow said as Amy smiled brightly. Amy asked a fellow tourist to take their picture. Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow's waist as Shadow put his arm around her. They both smiled as the woman took the picture. The woman handed Amy back her camera as Amy looked at the picture. She had to admit, they _did _look good together. Amy looked up to see Shadow's face closer to hers than she had expected. She flicked her eyes to his lips to see him lick it. Yes, this was the moment Amy had been waiting for. They're first kiss. Shadow leaned down as Amy stood on her toes. Their lips met and fireworks went off in Amy's head. Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck as he deepened the kiss. Amy has come to realize that she does in fact like Shadow. She's trying to leave the mission, but not in an abrupt manner. Knuckles would get suspicious if she did that. Amy didn't care what Shadow did. She knew him and she knew he wasn't like anyone else. That's all that mattered to her.

* * *

_(A/N): Yeah, this chapter was heavy on the romance and less on the action, but be happy! They finally kissed and Amy likes Shadow! Picture of the cathedral on my FB page!_


	6. The Motive

_(A/N): This chapter is also going to be heavy on the romance! And by heavy on the romance, I mean there's a lemon!_

_**Mewfatima**__: No hint! You just have to wait. Patience is a virtue :)_

_**JMxJLxRT**__: (Insert evil laughter) Join the dark side! (Insert more evil laughter)_

_**Theonewhochangesfacts**__: Gotta admit, sometimes I feel like a drug dealer because of the way you guys so excited. _

_**Bequi**__: I'm hoping to get 10 chapters out of this, but I have a feeling it might just be nine._

* * *

Everybody soon returned to Station Square after their little vacation. The team returned on trying to figure out exactly _where _in Australia is the next emerald. Amy took the few days away from Shadow to think about everything that has happened recently. Amy's feelings for Shadow had grown from indifference to…something else. She hadn't spoken to Knuckles for a good two months now and she was thankful Sonic was somewhere else. Last she heard Knuckles was investigating the Paris robbery. He'll head for Moscow next without doubt. Shadow was just there. _So was she. _

Amy sighed and walked over to her window. February was coming to an end and the subtle signs of spring were showing. Amy walked back to her bed and flopped onto it. Was she really willing to throw away her career for this guy? It's not like Amy could go back to working for G.U.N. They'll eventually figure out she's with Shadow. They'll probably prosecute her for tampering with a mission and assisting criminal activity. How did she know that this was all real? Shadow could just be playing her. _Shadow wouldn't do that. _Amy groaned and threw her pillow over her face. This was just supposed to be another mission.

Knuckles was walking through the snowy streets of Moscow with the scowl on his face that hasn't left since the Angel Island robbery. His fists were buried deep in his pockets and his eyes were permanently narrowed and glaring at everyone who dared look at him the wrong way. Knuckles could feel his phone buzz in his pocket and he pulled it out viciously as he entered his hotel.

"What?!" He growled into the phone. Knuckles stomped his way through the lobby and to the elevator.

"_Aw, is that any way to greet a past lover, Knuckle-head?" _Rouge purred through the phone as Knuckles' grip on his phone tightened.

"What do you want?" Knuckles said through gritted teeth.

"_I heard you're in Russia. I am as well." _Rouge said as Knuckles walked to his room.

"What's your point?" Knuckles asked as he slid his key card into his door. Knuckles walked into his room and froze when he saw Rouge sitting on his bed with skimpy lingerie.

"I heard you could use a stress reliever." Rouge said hanging up her phone and tossing it on the chair.

"I don't have time for this Rouge." Knuckles said after shaking his head.

"Aw, c'mon, Knuckie, don't you remember how good it was?" Rouge said walking over to Knuckles and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, that was before I found out you were a jewel thief." Knuckles said taking her arms off of him.

"Knuckles, how many times do I have to tell you? That's in my past. I'm not like that anymore." Rouge lied as she ran her hand against Knuckles' cheek.

"I don't believe that for one second." Knuckles said glaring at the blue-eyed bat. "Now, will you please leave?" Knuckles asked motioning to the door. Rouge sighed and turned to grab her jacket.

"Whatever you say Knuckles, but," Rouge said with her hand on the door knob. "The heart wants what it wants. You can't change that." Rouge said as she opened the door. Knuckles sighed heavily before turning around.

"Rouge, wait," Knuckles said in defeat. Rouge smirked and turned back around. She shut the door behind her and locked it. Back in Station Square Tails had his head down in front of the computer when the other three walked out of their bedrooms.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Blaze asked.

"I found the location of the emerald." Tails sighed.

"How is that a bad thing?" Silver asked.

"It's in the Great Barrier Reef." Tails said.

"_In _the Great Barrier Reef?" Shadow questioned.

"Yes, underwater, planted within some coral." Tails said as the three exchanged looks.

"Well, this is going to be difficult." Silver said.

"We'll get it done." Shadow said as everybody nodded. The next week and a half was spent working on the mission. Shadow packed his bag the night before he left when his phone began to ring. Shadow looked at it to see Amy's face on his phone.

"Hello Rose." Shadow answered as he zipped his bag up.

"_So, where's it off to this time?" _Amy asked trying to sound excited about him leaving.

"Australia." Shadow said tossing his duffle-bag onto the ground.

"_I'm going to miss you." _Amy said after a long pause. Shadow smiled softly as he laid back in his bed.

"I'll miss you too." Shadow said softly. Amy sat in her bed holding the phone to her ear as she smiled sadly. It's been a week since she's last seen Shadow and now he was leaving for two weeks. _"These two weeks will fly by and before you know it I'll be in your apartment bugging you to make cupcakes." _Shadow said making Amy laugh.

"Yeah, well I hope everything goes well. Good luck." Amy said and was surprised that she honestly meant it. She didn't want Shadow to get hurt or caught. It would only mean more trouble for her.

"_Thanks Rose, I'll see you in two weeks." _Shadow said before they both said their goodbyes. Amy sighed before calling Cream and asking her to come over. She needed some girl time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you and Shadow haven't slept with each other?" Cream asked as she sat on Amy's bed. Amy rolled her eyes as she hung up her clothes.

"Yes Cream, we're not _really _together." Amy said.

"Oh bull, Amy. That's pure bullshit!" Cream exclaimed as Amy looked at her sweet friend confused. "I know you like Shadow!" Cream said standing up from Amy's bed.

"Cream, I don't—"

"Shut up, Amy." Cream said holding her hand up. "I've seen you go on these little missions and you were never so involved with one. This isn't a mission anymore. This is just you and Shadow. I've accepted that Tails does what he does and I know you accept Shadow just the way he is. You just need to admit to yourself that this is more than a job for you." Cream said as Amy sat on the stool near her vanity.

"It is." Amy whispered softly. "It's so much more than this mission." Amy said looking up at Cream. "I'm…I'm scared Cream." Amy said as Cream put her arm around Amy's shoulders.

"I know. I am too, Amy." Cream said as the two friend leaned on each other. Tails' plane touched down on the grounds of Queensland, Australia. Everybody got out of the plane and hitched a cab to their hotel.

"You've been working on your powers underwater?" Shadow asked Blaze as they began to set up their equipment in their room.

"Yeah, but the only thing I can do is provide light. I can't do any blasts." Blaze said as Shadow nodded.

"That's good. We'll need all the light we can get." Shadow said. It's true. Since the Great Barrier Reef was a tourist attraction, they had to go during the middle of the night where everything was dark under the water.

"You know, I feel like we're being cheated." Silver said as the other three looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"Think about it. We're collecting the seven most powerful jewels in the world which we can all utilize somehow and we're giving it to Rouge for what? Less than a million dollars? I just think we're losing in this situation." Silver said as we wiped down his sniper gun.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know. I just don't want to be cheated out on something I can use or need." Silver said shrugging his shoulders. Shadow and Tails looked at each other before going back to their work. A week passed of them surveying the reef, both in and out of the water, before they went on the mission. Tails was in his usual spot in the hotel and Silver was mounted on a nearby building with his sniper gun in case anyone comes. Shadow and Blaze were in their wetsuits and their goggles on. Tails created a special mechanism that attached to their neck and allowed them to breath under water for three hours. They both had a back up one just in case. Shadow and Blaze dived into the water and Blaze hands began to glow. They didn't set ablaze, but they provided enough light around them. They swam deeper down as the fish and other sea creatures swam around them.

"_Guys, be careful. There are some dangerous animals in the reef." _Tails said into their earpieces. Shadow swam around holding the red emerald in his hand and using it as a tracking device. The quicker the emerald flashed the closer the emerald.

"Shadow!" Blaze exclaimed as Shadow looked up and swarm of jellyfish. One sting and Shadow would be out of the mission. Shadow looked back to Blaze who was looking at the emerald. Shadow looked down to see the emerald was flashing rapidly and they both started to look around. They knew the emerald was the blue one and Shadow decided to fire a small chaos spear. Shadow launched it and it lit up the whole down. Blaze noticed an opening among a colony of coral. Blaze swam down as Shadow followed her. Blaze and Shadow's eyes widened when they saw the emerald and the tentacles of an octopus around it. Shadow pressed a button on his goggles that allowed him to take a picture and send it to Tails.

"_That is the blue-ringed octopus. It is extremely venomous." _Tails said into their earpieces. Shadow and Blaze looked at each other before looking back at the octopus and the emerald. _"Their poison is located in their saliva. As long as you don't let its mouth come in contact with you, you should be fine. Be careful! There isn't anti-venom for this. You will die." _Tails warned as they both looked at each again. Blaze looked at Shadow worriedly as Shadow looked flustered. Shadow looked down at his watch and began searching for information on the blue-ringed octopus. Shadow saw that it ate crabs and quickly began searching for some. Maybe he could lure the crab away from the emerald.

Meanwhile Silver was actively looking for anyone who might come by the water. Silver saw two workers heading towards the reef and Silver quickly took them down with sleeping darts. Silver's phone began to vibrate in his pocket and he looked down in confusion. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket before sighing.

"Dude, not that I don't like talking to you, but we're kind of in the middle of a mission." Silver whispered into his phone.

"_There's something you need to know." _The Emissary said as Silver raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Silver asked.

"_The last emerald is in the Pentagon and they know you guys are coming for it. They're beefing up their security. It's going to be ten times harder to get in there now." _The Emissary said as Silver sighed.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Silver exclaimed before shooting two more people with sleeping darts.

"_And your boss is apparently sleeping with Knuckles." _The Emissary said.

"What the fuck?! How do they even know each other?" Silver asked.

"_I don't know. They've apparently dated before." _The Emissary said as Silver narrowed his eyes.

"She doesn't want these emeralds. She just wants to fuck with her little boyfriend! She's doing this to toy with him or get his attention back on her. Rouge doesn't care about the jewels she only cares about the dick-face!" Silver exclaimed before shooting down another person. Why were there so many people here in the middle of the night?!

_"Whoa, I didn't say all that. She could just be throwing him off his game." _The Emissary said as Silver rolled his eyes.

"Oh c'mon! No one does that!" Silver said.

"_You'd be surprise." _The Emissary said.

"Do you know something?" Silver asked suspiciously.

"_I just told you all I knew. Get back to your mission." _The Emissary said before hanging up. Silver rolled his eyes as he returned to searching for people. Shadow soon found and threw it passed the octopus and deeper into the opening of coral. The octopus didn't move at first, but soon it slowly crept back into the opening. Shadow quickly grabbed the Chaos Emerald as soon as the octopus' tentacles left it. Shadow grabbed Blaze and Chaos Controlled onto the roof where Silver was. They both ripped off the breathing mechanism and exhaled heavily. Blaze flipped her hair back before receiving the emerald from Blaze. Silver packed up his snipping stuff before they all Chaos Controlled back to the hotel via Shadow.

"You won't believe what the Emissary told me." Silver said as Shadow and Blaze dried themselves with towels.

"What?" Tails asked shutting off his computer.

"So the last emerald is in the Pentagon and to make matters worse they know we're going after it so they're beefing up security. Also, Rouge sleeping with Knuckles." Silver said as everybody looked at Silver in shock, even Shadow. "I don't think Rouge really wants the emeralds. I think she just wanted Knuckles." Silver said as Blaze sighed.

"What do you think we should do?" Blaze asked.

"We're getting those last two emeralds." Shadow said as Silver groaned.

"C'mon Shadow! It's obvious she doesn't want them! Why are we putting our lives on the line for this if she doesn't really want them?" Silver asked.

"We're not doing it for her." Shadow said as he walked towards the bathroom. "We're doing it for us." Shadow said before walking into the bathroom. The other three looked at each other before packing their stuff. Amy was making cupcakes since Shadow was going to arrive in a few days. Amy put a batch in the oven when she heard a knock on her door. Amy walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello Rose." Shadow said as Amy smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You here early!" Amy exclaimed before kissing Shadow.

"Yeah, we got done early." Shadow said after the kiss as Amy smiled up at him. "You want to go out tonight?" Shadow asked as Amy bit her lip.

"Actually, let's stay in. I'm making you your damn cupcakes." Amy teased as Shadow chuckled. Amy had plans for Shadow for when he came home. The fact that he's here earlier is better. Amy finished making the cupcakes and Shadow helped her frost it. Amy eventually told him to go sit down because Shadow just put it on and didn't do it nicely like Amy. Shadow had five cupcakes as Amy started on dinner.

"I'm going to need you to really stop eating those." Amy said smiling at Shadow who was reaching for another one.

"You're going to make me fat." Shadow said as he dropped his hand back to his side.

"There's a thing called self-control. Use it." Amy said as Shadow chuckled. They both eventually ate dinner before Shadow suggested a walk around the park. Amy and Shadow were walking arm-and-arm through the park enjoying the spring night.

"How was Australia?" Amy asked secretly wondering if they actually got the emerald.

"It was good. We got everything done." Shadow said as Amy internally sighed with relief.

"That's good. I've been baking a lot more because of you, you know." Amy said as Shadow laughed.

"Like I said, you're making me fat." Shadow said as Amy ran her hand down his chest and abs.

"By the feel of those abs, I doubt it." Amy said as Shadow raised his eyebrow.

"Getting a little touchy? I thought you were a good girl." Shadow said as Amy bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes.

"I am," Amy said before standing on her toes and lightly touching her lips against his. "I never said I played nice though." Amy whispered against Shadow's lips.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Rose." Shadow warned.

"Join me." Amy said flirtatiously. Shadow looked at Amy before she just laughed and continued to walk. Shadow and Amy soon returned to Amy's apartment and Shadow sat down on the couch. Amy sat next to him as he put his arm around her. They watched TV for an hour before Shadow sighed.

"I should be going." Shadow said seeing how late it was getting.

"No," Amy said as she gripped Shadow's sleeve. "Stay the night." Amy said as Shadow looked down at her.

"What?" Shadow asked. Amy bit her lip before leaning up and kissing Shadow. Shadow was a little surprised at first, but kissed Amy back. Amy straddled his lap as he put his hands on her hips. Amy pulled Shadow's shirt off before Shadow slipped his tongue into her mouth. Shadow stood up from the couch and picked Amy up. Amy wrapped her legs around his waist. Shadow stopped before entering her bedroom.

"Are you sure you want this?" Shadow asked looking into her eyes. Amy looked back at him and slowly kissed him.

"Yes." She whispered before Shadow continued into Amy's bedroom. Shadow laid her down on the bed before climbing on top of her. Shadow pulled Amy's shirt off before kissing her neck and collarbone. Shadow snuck his hand around Amy and quickly unhooked her bra. Shadow let Amy pull it down before kissed her sensually. He kissed down Amy's neck before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Amy moaned as he massaged her other breast with his hand. Shadow let his hand trail down from her breast to under her skirt. Amy moaned louder as Shadow trailed his fingers over her slit. Shadow took the opportunity to remove her skirt and panties. Shadow looked down at Amy in all her naked glory before looking back up at Amy's face.

"You're so beautiful." Shadow whispered as Amy blushed. Shadow kissed Amy again before inserting a finger into her. Amy moaned and gripped Shadow's shoulder before he added a second finger. Shadow began to thrust his fingers into Amy as Amy moaned underneath him. He pressed his thumb into Amy's clit making Amy scream his name. Shadow soon removed his hand before taking his pants off. Amy stared at Shadow as he leaned over her.

"Are you ready?" Shadow asked as Amy nodded. Shadow positioned himself at her entrance before thrusting into her. Amy let out a breathless moan as Shadow gasped in pleasure. He started a slow and sensual pace as he kissed and sucked on Amy's neck.

"F-Faster." Amy breathed out as Shadow began to thrust his hips faster. Amy wrapped her legs around his waist allowing Shadow to go deeper into her. "Oh Shadow!" Amy screamed as Shadow continued at his fast-pace rhythm. They soon reached their limits and entered their own ecstasies. Shadow collapsed on top of Amy before rolling off of her. They took a moment to catch their breaths before Shadow wrapped his arm Amy and brought her to his side. Amy put her hand on his chest and snuggled into his side.

"I love you, Amy." Shadow whispered as Amy felt her heart swell with happiness.

"I love you too, Shadow." Amy said as Shadow kissed the top of her head.

_(A/N): Yeah...shit was kinda all over the place in this chapter. Picture of the Great Barrier Reef on my FB page! _


	7. The Secrets

_(A/N): Is it weird that I want to go back to school? I'm so bored!_

_**Dragon'z Wrath**__: It kinda does sound like James Bond…_

_**RaeRaethehedgehog**__: Thank you! Rouge is a little mysterious, but I think that makes her character that more interesting :3_

_**Everybody who kept asking questions**__: Most of the answers will be in this chapter (Not Really)!_

* * *

A week passed by after Amy and Shadow said I love you to each other. Luckily, the team decided to take a break and Shadow got to hang around Amy a lot more. However, the week flew by and they had to get back to work on the Tokyo location.

"Knuckles is apparently back in Station Square." Blaze said as Tails furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Wonder why he's back. He didn't even go to Australia." Tails said as Silver rolled his eyes.

"Who cares? He's a pathetic excuse of detective." Silver said as everybody nodded.

"Whatever, he's out of our hair now." Shadow said researching the last two emeralds. Another two weeks passed before the gang geared up to go to Tokyo. Shadow stood outside Amy's apartment as Silver and Blaze went to the airport hangar. Tails was currently at Cream's apartment saying goodbye. Shadow knocked on the door before putting his hands in his pockets. Amy opened the door with sleepy eyes and baggy pajamas.

"Oh God!" Amy exclaimed as she hurriedly tried to straighten herself out.

"Don't," Shadow said as he chuckled. "You look beautiful." Shadow said kissing her lightly on the lips. "I just wanted to see you one more time before I left." Shadow said as he kept his hands on Amy's waist.

"When are you going to be back?" Amy asked.

"Two weeks." Shadow said as Amy pouted. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Shadow said as Amy kissed him.

"Good luck and be safe." Amy said as Shadow smiled softly. "I love you." Amy said as Shadow kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too." Shadow said as Amy smiled up at him. Shadow and Amy kissed one more time before Shadow left. Shadow climbed onto the roof before Chaos Controlling to the hangar. Tails was already there preparing the plane. They all got on the plane and began to flight to Tokyo. They landed and checked into their hotel.

"Tokyo Skytree, get ready." Silver said as he looked up at the tall tower from the hotel window.

"All right, the emerald is balanced at the very top of the tower. Tokyo, much like New York, doesn't sleep so we can't just fly the plane over it. You have to scale the building. I'm thinking you can attach yourselves from the nearest and highest building and proceed to climb up. Make sure to keep away from windows or at least not make yourself obvious." Tails explained pointing to a picture of the tower.

"We're still doing this at night right?" Blaze asked.

"Of course. You have to be able to blend in with the night." Tails said as the three nodded.

"On snipping duty?" Silver asked as Shadow nodded. "Sweet." Silver said as he turned to go clean his gun.

"I'll get the equipment ready, start working on your climbing." Tails said as Blaze and Shadow nodded. Knuckles was in his office back in Station Square with Rouge on his lap. Surprisingly, they were just talking.

"_Sir, Espio has returned to tell you something of an urgent matter." _Cream said as Knuckles looked at his intercom in confusion.

"All right, send him in." Knuckles said as Rouge rolled her eyes and went to hide in the closet Knuckles had in his office. "What is it Espio? You're not supposed to be back." Knuckles asked.

"Sir, I have reason to believe that Amy Rose is compromising the mission she is assigned." Espio said as Knuckles sat forward and looked at the pink chameleon.

"How so?" Knuckles asked. Amy is his best agent. There's no way she would let herself fail.

"I believe that she has fallen in love with the leader, Shadow the Hedgehog." Espio said. Rouge had her ear to the door listening in confusion. Of course she didn't care about receiving all the emeralds, but she didn't want to deal with the guilt of the imprisonment of Shadow and the rest of them. Damn, why did she have to do all this? Knuckles was so willing to work things out. Rouge wish she could take it all back.

"That's a pretty serious allegation, Espio. How can I be sure you're telling the truth?" Knuckles asked.

"I've been analyzing their text messages. I felt Amy Rose wasn't doing her job and placed a tracer chip on her cell phone." Espio said before presenting a print out of Amy's messages to Shadow. Knuckles read through them as his eyes narrowed.

"Thank you, Espio. Please return to DC." Knuckles said as Espio nodded and left. Rouge stepped out of the closet as Knuckles continued to read through the messages.

"What are you going to do to her?" Rouge asked.

"Something." Knuckles said as Rouge looked at her boyfriend worriedly. Back in Tokyo, Shadow was on the roof of their hotel trying to call the Emissary.

"_What's up?" _The Emissary asked.

"We're in Tokyo. Where are you?" Shadow asked.

"_Shit. I forgot to tell you guys that I came back to Station Square." _The Emissary as Shadow rolled his eyes. _"I'm staying here for good so once you guys are back. We'll meet." _The Emissary said.

"All right," Shadow said before hanging up. Shadow looked up to see the sun setting and went back to his room. It was almost time for his mission. Shadow, Blaze, and Silver suited up before Chaos Controlling to the nearest and tallest building near the Skytree. Silver set up his sniper gun as Shadow and Blaze hooked up their harnesses. Shadow and Blaze aimed their rope dares at the lowest of the top three rings. They flew though the air and looked down at the city lights. They gripped the edge of the ring and swung their rope to the highest ring. Shadow climbed onto the top of the first ring as Blaze flipped onto it. They climbed up to the second ring before flipping onto it. Shadow wished he could Chaos Control at this moment, but the flash would draw too much attention. He sighed as he and Blaze continued to climb. They made it to the third ring and it was now Blaze's turn to take the climb. Shadow stayed on the third ring and spotted her as she used her claws to climb her way to the top

"Shit, this actually scary." Blaze muttered.

"C'mon, cats are supposed to land on their feet." Shadow said earning the bird from Blaze. Meanwhile Silver watched them from his spot.

"Sure, there were tons of people at the Great Barrier Reef, but none at this high traffic location." Silver muttered to himself as he watched Blaze near the top. Blaze made it to the top and climbed onto the top of the Skytree. She put on the glove that Tails made for her and pushed her hand through the top. Blaze soon pulled out the teal emerald and sighed in relief. Blaze looked over the edge and gave Shadow a thumbs up before they both shot their rope darts again to Silver's building. They flew through the air and much higher before landing swiftly on the roof top.

"Got it." Blaze said as they all nodded at a job well done. After Silver packed his equipment, Shadow Chaos Controlled all of them back to the hotel. Amy was walking through the halls of G.U.N. Headquarters on her way to see Knuckles. Knuckles had called her and asked her to come to his office. Amy could feel a sickening feeling in her stomach as she approached the echidna's office. Something didn't seem right. Amy walked in and saw that Cream wasn't there and all her stuff was gone. Amy gulped as she walked to Knuckles door and knocked.

"Come in." Knuckles said as Amy walked in.

"What happened to Cream?" Amy asked.

"She quit. Said something about needing to find her true passion or some bullshit like that." Knuckles said as Amy sighed in relief internally. "Sit Amy," Knuckles said as Amy slowly sat down. Knuckles stood up and paced slowly with his hand behind his desk. "It has come to my attention that you've been compromised." Knuckles said turning his head to look at Amy. Amy looked at him confused even though she knew what he meant.

"Compromised? What are you talking about?" Amy asked in confusion.

"You're in love with the King of Thieves." Knuckles said as Amy scoffed.

"What are you talking about? More like he's in love with me." Amy said trying to keep in character.

"Bullshit!" Knuckles yelled before throwing the papers Espio had given him. "You can't tell me those text messages don't mean anything to me Amy!" Knuckles hissed as Amy stared at the papers in her lap.

"Knuckles, this isn't what you think—"

"Oh it isn't?" Knuckles asked interrupting Amy. "I gave you one job, Amy and you fucked it up." Knuckles said. "I'm giving you two options. Either I blow your little boyfriend's head off—"

"You can't do that!" Amy exclaimed as Knuckles smirked.

"You think I care about evidence? I can dig up a felony easy. I don't need this case to bring him down." Knuckles said as Amy gulped.

"What's the other option?" Amy asked.

"You break his heart. Broken-hearted Shadow won't be able to make it through the Pentagon." Knuckles sneered as Amy clenched her fists. "You have a week." Knuckles said dismissively. Amy walked out of his office with a blinding furry of tears in her eyes. How the hell did Knuckles find out? Amy walked out of the building before spotting Sonic. She suddenly had her answer.

"Oh, hey Ames! How are—"Amy cut him off by pushing him. Sonic stumbled back surprised before looking back at Amy in confusion.

"I know it was you! I know you told Knuckles about Shadow and I!" Amy yelled with angry tears spilling down her face.

"What? I never would do that to you guys!" Sonic exclaimed as Amy looked at him confused.

"Liar!" Amy said punching his chest. Sonic sighed before dragging Amy off the busy street to somewhere more secluded.

"Amy listen!" Sonic exclaimed making Amy stop punching him. "I'm not a G.U.N. agent. I work with Shadow. I went in about a year ago to act as an Emissary. I know how important you are to Shadow. I wouldn't have done that to you guys. I was just going to see Knuckles right now to hand in my resignation." Sonic said as Amy looked at him confused.

"Wait, you knew I was just messing with Shadow the whole time?" Amy asked.

"Well, yeah, I knew and I told Shadow. He didn't seem happy at first, but I told him just to go along with it. I didn't want you to lose your job right out of the get-go. I just didn't know you two would end up falling in love." Sonic said as Amy bit her lip and cried.

"Knuckles is going to k-kill him." Amy sobbed as Sonic looked at her confused.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"K-Knuckles said if I didn't break up with him h-he'd kill him." Amy cried as Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"He can't do that!" Sonic exclaimed.

"He said he'll figure out a way around the report." Amy said wiping her eyes.

"Fucking government agents." Sonic muttered as Amy sobbed. "Don't worry, Amy. We'll figure something out." Sonic said as he hugged Amy. Sonic walked into Knuckles office about an hour later.

"Sonic? I wasn't expecting you." Knuckles said. Sonic tried his best not to punch his face in as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm giving you letter resignation, Knuckles." Sonic said placing the letter on Knuckles desk.

"You're quitting?" Knuckles asked in confusion in shock.

"Yeah," Sonic said simply.

"Why?" Knuckles asked as Sonic shrugged his shoulders and began walking out of Knuckles office.

"I guess I just realized I can't stay working for an asshole like you. Especially one who's fucking the supposed enemy." Sonic said as Knuckles glared at him. "It's been real." Sonic said before turning on his heel and walking out of Knuckles office. Knuckles growled and slammed his fist on the desk. Sonic was walking down the halls with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. He was finally free from this stupid place.

"Um, Sonic?" A timid voice said as Sonic stopped in his steps. He turned around to see a white fox with bright, lavender eyes. Her hair was long and she was petite.

"Oh," Sonic said as he cleared his throat. "Hey Vy," Sonic greeted. Violet Thomas was an intern here at G.U.N. Headquarters. She worked with Sonic for some time and really hit it off. However, they lost touch a bit ever since the case started because Sonic had to leave so much.

"I heard you were quitting." Vy said as she walked closer to him.

"Man, does word get around that fast?" Sonic asked as Vy giggled.

"Well, Cream quit too, so rumors began that Knuckles is a shitty boss." Vy said as Sonic bit his tongue.

"Yeah, well, we didn't see eye-to-eye." Sonic said as Vy nodded. "Um listen, can I call you sometime?" Sonic asked as Vy smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I would love that." Vy said as Sonic smiled down at her. They exchanged numbers and Sonic smiled down at her name in her phone.

"I'll call you." Sonic said as Vy nodded.

"Oh Sonic," Vy said as she stopped walking. "I'm quitting my internship this week too." Vy said as Sonic chuckled. The team started planning the Pentagon break-in a week ago and were still doing so.

"What's up, guys?" Sonic asked as he swung into the apartment through the open window.

"Hey! Finally decided to show your face." Silver said as he walked over and greeted the blue hedgehog. Sonic smirked and put him in a headlock and ground his knuckles into his head. "Ow! Ow! Get off me!" Silver yelled as he fought against Sonic's grip. Sonic let him go as Silver straightened himself out and glared at him.

"That's for sniping my ass." Sonic said as Silver smirked.

"You fucking deserved it and you know it." Silver said as Sonic put his hands up.

"Hey, I was playing a role." Sonic said as Silver just shook his head and laughed.

"Good to see you in one piece." Blaze said hugging Sonic.

"Please, I'm always careful." Sonic said as Blaze raised her eyebrow.

"Do I have to remind you of London?" Blaze asked.

"Touché." Sonic said before greeting Tails. "Have you gotten any sleep?" Sonic asked pulling at the bags under Tails' eyes.

"I get enough." Tails said as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Good to have you back." Shadow said patting Sonic on the back.

"Good to be back. I was about to rip Knuckles' head off." Sonic said as Shadow chuckled. After all the commotion of Sonic being back everybody went back to work. Sonic was assigned to dealing with the G.U.N. aspect of the mission since he knew the most. Everybody knew Espio was going to be there, but they aren't going to put it past Knuckles to show up too. Amy sat on a park bench a couple days later looking troubled. It was now April so the flowers were starting to bloom. While Amy would have enjoyed that usually, her mind was somewhere else. Amy had her arms wrapped around herself and her legs crossed.

"Hey," Amy looked up to see Shadow and bit he lip to stop from crying. "Are you all right? You seemed upset on the phone." Shadow asked as Amy stood up.

"Um, this isn't easy for me to say, Shadow." Amy said as she looked down on the ground. "We…We can't continue to see each other." Amy said as she bit her lip again, but the tears came out regardless.

"What?" Shadow asked in shock. Amy looked up at him to see his face full of hurt. "Amy, if this is because the emerald thing—"

"It is, Shadow. I can't continue to go out with you when I know you're doing this." Amy said with her voice quivering.

"Amy, I can—"

"Shadow please," Amy pleaded. "Just, I can't do this and I don't want you to make this any harder." Amy said as she exhaled heavily and uneasily.

"Amy, I love you," Shadow whispered as Amy choked back a sob.

"I…I don't love you, Shadow." Amy lied as Shadow swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry." Amy said looking back at the ground. Shadow nodded as anger filled his veins. Shadow sped off as rain began to pour.

"Good job, Rose." Knuckles said approaching Amy with an umbrella. Amy snapped her head up before delivering a roundhouse kick to Knuckles' head. Knuckles fell to the ground holding his jaw as Amy glared down at him.

"I quit." Amy said throwing her G.U.N. badge at him before running down the wet cement. Knuckles scoffed before getting off the ground and picking up his umbrella. Shadow walked back into the apartment and everybody looked at him confused.

"You ok?" Sonic asked as Shadow whipped his quills out of his face.

"Let's get this mission done." Shadow said emotionlessly.

* * *

_(A/N): What's going to happen next?! Only I know! _


	8. The Reality

_(A/N): Well, this chapter is going to be interesting. _

_**Dovewing01**__: Yeah, a little OOC, but it made sense for him to make the threat in the story. _

_**Dragon'z Wrath**__: Castrate? Kind of extreme…I know I could have just said sniper, but I'm used to having to clarify everything because of AP Comp teacher so yeah…_

_**JintheWolf**__: Someone has to sympathize with Knuckles. Way to take one for the team!_

* * *

Shadow sat on the edge of the roof of the hotel they were staying at in DC. It was far from the Pentagon since Knuckles and Espio were on the lookout for them. Rouge has been ignoring their calls and probably for good reason. Tomorrow was the day of the mission and Shadow knew that it was going to be their hardest mission yet. This is the Pentagon after all. Plus, the agents were expecting them.

"Hey," Shadow turned to see Sonic walking over to him. Sonic sat next to him as they looked out at all the monuments. "You're doing ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Shadow asked.

"It happened kind of harshly." Sonic said as Shadow sighed.

"It will all be better soon." Shadow said before standing up. "Just be ready tomorrow." Shadow said as Sonic nodded. Amy was sitting on a plane and sighed as she watched Station Square leave her sight. She just couldn't stay in that city anymore. Amy's mind was still reeling from her breakup with Shadow. She's happy that he'll be safe, but she wants to be safe with him. Amy sighed and just rested her eyes as she flew to her new destination. Knuckles and Rouge were in their hotel room as Knuckles got ready to leave for the Pentagon.

"Will you be back early, baby?" Rouge asked as she tied her robe around her.

"I don't know. We'll see." Knuckles said before pecking Rouge on the lips and leaving. Rouge sighed before changing into her normal clothes.

"Hello Rouge." Rouge turned around to see Sonic and Blaze in the room.

"What are you two doing here?" Rouge asked.

"We should be asking you the same thing." Blaze said as Rouge glared at her. "It's kind of sad Rouge. You spend thousands of dollars to pay us to get you jewels that you don't even want. So much to go through for a guy." Blaze said crossing her arms.

"You'll be getting your money. I don't see what your problem is." Rouge said.

"You really think we want the money still?" Sonic asked. Sonic laughed and shook his head before he and Blaze walked out to the balcony. "You are terribly wrong." Sonic said before he and Blaze dove off the balcony. An unsettling feeling came over Rouge as she watched them disappear. She didn't know what to expect anymore.

John West was an average man. He was a normal computer programmer for the Pentagon. Single. Lived Alone. He was getting ready for his day when he felt a pair of eyes on him. John turned around to see himself!

"What the fuck is this?!" John exclaimed as the clone across from him smirked. Suddenly the clone was in front of him and everything went black. The 'clone' fazed back to reveal himself to be Silver.

"Sorry John, but I got a job to do." Silver said picking his body up and carrying it over to his bed. Silver took his badge and sprayed his cologne on him. Silver grabbed John's keys and travelled down to the parking garage.

Shadow was perched on a tree in the center of the Pentagon. He could see Espio on the roof and he knew Knuckles had to be inside the Pentagon. Some snipers were mounted on the roof as well and guards at every entrance. Shadow expected this though.

"Time to test this out Tails." Shadow whispered as he turned his watch. Shadow could see his legs disappear before his torso and arms were gone. Tails had designed an invisibility feature, but it only lasted an hour. Shadow dropped from the tree and looked up at Espio. Espio didn't show any signs of detecting Shadow and Shadow knew that he had to take Espio out first. Shadow ran up the wall towards Espio before flying through the air. Shadow flipped over Espio and grabbed his head. Espio froze and made a gurgling noise as some of the snipers turned to him.

"Nice try." Shadow whispered before cracking Espio's neck. Espio's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward before falling over the edge. The snipers were now on alert and began flipping down their goggles to access their thermal vision. Shadow however was faster and managed to knock out every sniper on the roof. He ran around them pinching them on the neck or kicking their heads to knock them unconscious. All the snipers were down and Shadow managed to do it before any of them alerted the inside forces. Shadow let the invisibility shield fall and did another onceover before bringing his watch to his mouth.

"Snipers are down." Shadow said.

"_Good. Silver is infiltrating the inside as we speak." _Tails said from the van that was parked a couple of blocks away. Silver parked John's car in the parking lot before casually walking in.

"Hey John." A security guard said to Silver.

"Hey Pete." Silver said as he nodded towards the guard. Silver didn't understand why John went to work at one in the morning, but I guess people work at certain times. Silver walked to John's office to see a manila envelope on the desk. Silver opened the envelope and let dozens microchips fall into his hand. Silver placed them into his pocket before leaving John's office. Silver went around and slyly placed a microchip at every entrance with guards. Silver walked back into John's office and sat in his chair.

"All the chips are in place." Silver whispered.

"_Sonic is coming in." _Tails said into Silver's earpiece. Sonic walked into the Pentagon and of course security stopped him.

"I'm with G.U.N." Sonic said holding up his badge. "Where is Knuckles the Echidna?" Sonic asked as the security guard told him where to go. Sonic walked at a fast pace towards the room where Knuckles was. Sonic walked into the room and Knuckles sat up when he saw Sonic walk in.

"Sonic? What the fuck are you doing here?" Knuckles asked angrily.

"Listen, we don't have time for this bullshit. An agent just spotted the van they use a couple blocks from here. They're going to approach the building through the trees and on the sides." Sonic said as Knuckles narrowed his eyes.

"Let's go." Knuckles said grabbing his jacket. "Anderson, Fox, Cooper, with me. Bring as many guards with you too." Knuckles called out as he and Sonic walked hurriedly through the halls. Sonic walked slower to be the last in the pack.

"The echidna is out." Sonic whispered into his watch.

"_Activating microchips." _Tails said as he typed a combo into his computer. Tails soon erased everything and took as many things as he could before leaving the van and flying away with his tails. Shadow was back in his tree in the center as he watched the purple gas fill the halls where the remaining guards were standing. Shadow watched them fall before putting his watch near his mouth.

"Are all the guards down?" Shadow asked.

"_There are remaining guards around the emerald, but otherwise only the basic employees are left." _Tails said as Shadow nodded.

"Let's go Blaze." Shadow said into his watch before dropping from the tree. Shadow looked up to see Blaze sprint on the roof before flipping off and landing in front of Shadow. They both walked into the entrance and Shadow looked up to see that Tails knocked out the cameras.

"Code black. Code black. Security defenses are down." A computerized voice rang through the halls as Shadow and Blaze looked at each other. They both pressed a button on their watch and became disguised as employees. They began jogging around looking panicked and slowly made their way to the emerald. Meanwhile Sonic was still travelling with the search party when a walkie-talkie of a guard went off.

"We are experiencing a code black." A voice said as Knuckles stopped.

"Half of the party. Take to the woods. They're probably making their way there now. The fox will be in the van." Knuckles ordered as half of the troop left. Sonic smirked before continuing with the group to the van. Silver ran through the halls and entered the security room where employees were freaking out and trying to get the cameras back on.

"John! You're here! Help!" A fellow employee said as Silver went over to a computer. Silver took a flash-drive out of his pocket and plugged it in the computer. Silver watched the computer display random numbers before ultimately crashing. Silver quickly took the drive out and looked on the big screen to see the same thing happening. The employees began panicking more as they tried to get their computers back online. Silver went on with his part and pressed random keys to look like he was actually trying. Back in the forest the guards were jogging through the forest keeping their eyes open for the team. Suddenly all of them flew up in the air and landed in a net. They were all hanging from a tree as they tried to escape the net, but it was made with an unbreakable fiber.

"What the fuck is this?" One guard yelled as a figure fell from the tree.

"Who is that? I can't see!" Another guard yelled as the figure ran away.

"I don't know! I think it was the fox boy!" A guard yelled as they continued to struggle with the net. Knuckles and the guards approached the van carefully with their guns aimed. Knuckles swung the door open to see the van was empty. Knuckles growled and punched the side of the van.

"They must have seen us coming." Sonic said as Knuckles frowned.

"Back to base." Knuckles said as they all started walking back. Shadow and Blaze entered the hallway of the emerald and saw the guards in front of the doors that led to the emerald.

"Freeze. State your business." One guard said. Shadow looked over to Blaze and nodded. Blaze inhaled deeply before leaping forward and blasting fire at the two guards. The guards yelled out before falling to the ground with burns on them. Blaze and Shadow walked down the hall, still disguised, and grabbed the guards badge and scanned it. The doors slid open to reveal five more guards. Shadow sped behind one and knocked him out before kicking two more down. Blaze took out one guard as the last guard ran towards her. He tackled Blaze to the ground and Shadow was quick to knock him off of her and punch his nose in. The guard yelled in pain before Shadow knocked him out. Shadow ran the ID badge of a guard against a scanner pad on the wall before an eye scanner appeared. Blaze dragged one of the unconscious guards and opened his eye to be scanned. Puffs of air released into the air from the center of the room. A pillar began to ascend into the room. The pillar had a glass case with the green Chaos Emerald in it. Shadow sighed happily as he saw it appear in front of him.

"What's with the green one and you?" Blaze asked.

"What can I say? I have a thing for green." Shadow murmured as he stared at the emerald. It reminded him of Amy's eyes. Blaze released a tiny smoke bomb by the container to see lazers appear around the glass container. Blaze slipped on the transparency glove and slinked her hand through the lazers. Blaze hand went through the glass and she grabbed the emerald. Blaze gave it to Shadow and he grabbed Blaze before Chaos Controlling away.

"Got the emerald." Shadow said once he and Blaze were in the hotel.

"_Roger that." _Silver and Tails said. Tails started the cameras and the computers again and everybody gasped when they saw the unconscious guards. Knuckles walked in to see the guards before he began sprinting towards the room with the emerald. Knuckles scanned his card and burst through the door to see the emerald gone. Knuckles yelled in frustration before collapsing on his knees. Silver and Sonic slyly left the scene and the team soon got on the plane and returned to Station Square. A week later Knuckles was sitting in Rouge's office with his head in hands and Rouge's arms around him.

"They were right there. I almost had them." Knuckles muttered. Suddenly the sound of glass breaking was heard and Knuckles collapsed on the ground. A sleeping dart was on his neck and Rouge stood up quickly and covered her mouth.

"Don't worry, he's not dead." Shadow said as he walked into her office.

"What are you doing here?" Rouge asked.

"I was coming here to collect my award, but I realized something," Shadow said as he paced Rouge's office.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"Why on earth would I hand over the seven most powerful emeralds in the world for a measly 750,000 and to someone who doesn't even want them in the first place?" Shadow said glaring at Rouge.

"Keep the emeralds then!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Now Rouge, we went through a lot of trouble these past months and your little boyfriend didn't make it any easier." Shadow said when Tails, Silver, Blaze, and Sonic walked in.

"What do you want?" Rouge asked. Shadow looked over to Tails who flicked a pebble at Knuckles that attached to his back. Tails pressed a button on his watch and it shocked Knuckles awake. Knuckles panted heavily before looking up to see the team.

"YOU!" Knuckles exclaimed staring at them. "I should have known you were working for them!" Knuckles said glaring at Sonic who shrugged his shoulders. Knuckles reached for his gun as Silver's hand became blue. Silver grabbed his gun using his powers before cocking it back and aiming it at Knuckles again with his powers.

"Don't make this hard, Knuckles." Shadow said glaring at the echidna.

"What do you want, Shadow?" Rouge asked impatiently.

"First, one million dollars each." Shadow said as Rouge gasped. "Yes, I know that will bankrupt you, but I really don't give a fuck." Shadow said as Rouge glared at him.

"I won't—"

"We don't need your approval. We already drained your account." Tails said as Rouge's eyes widened. "You have your boy toy so I don't think the loss will matter that much." Tails said as Knuckles growled.

"Second, I want Knuckles here to apologize to my girlfriend." Shadow said as Amy walked into the room.

"What?! I saw you breakup with him!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"You saw what we wanted you to see, this is what really happened…" Amy said.

_**Flashback**_

_After Sonic greeted everybody and they went to work he walked over to Shadow. _

"_Hey man, can I talk to you on the roof?" Sonic asked as Shadow nodded. They climbed onto the roof and Shadow was surprised to see Amy there. _

"_Amy? What are you doing here?" Shadow asked looking over to the pink hedgehog. _

"_Shadow, I know you know that I'm a G.U.N. agent." Amy said as Shadow stood there. "And I know you and your friends are behind the Chaos Emerald thefts." Amy said._

"_Are you upset?" Shadow asked. _

"_No, I've come to terms with it because I love you." Amy said holding his hand. Shadow smiled down at her as he kissed her forehead. "But, someone told Knuckles that we're in love." Amy said. _

"_It was Espio." Sonic said as they both looked at the blue hedgehog confused. "I saw the files on his desk and they had Espio's watermark on it. Dumbass doesn't realize that's damning evidence." Sonic muttered. _

"_I'm going to rip his head off." Shadow growled. _

"_Shadow," Amy said bringing his focus back onto her. "This isn't about him. Knuckles said if I didn't break up with you, he…he would kill you." Amy said as Shadow scowled. _

"_I'm going to make sure he's dead before he has a chance to get to me." Shadow said._

"_I actually have a better idea." Sonic said as Shadow looked over to him. "Let Amy break up with you." Sonic said as Shadow looked at him baffled. "Not really, but act it out for Knuckles to see. He'll think you will be upset and Amy will quit right after. Thus making Knuckles think that you'll fuck up the mission and Amy is going to be gone even though we'll use her as the secret weapon." Sonic explained as Shadow looked back at Amy. _

"_Secret weapon?" Shadow questioned. _

"_I'm going to trap half the guards." Amy said as Shadow looked back at Sonic. "I'm not _that _much of a secret weapon." Amy said. _

"_You really think this will work?" Shadow asked. _

"_Positive." Sonic said. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"And it did." Sonic said cockily.

"You traitor." Knuckles said glaring at Amy.

"I don't want to work with a corrupt system like yours." Amy said glaring at Knuckles.

"Don't worry; we're going to return four of the emeralds." Blaze said as Rouge and Knuckles looked at them confused.

"We're not that fucked up to strip the world of something that may become necessary." Silver said.

"Just fucked up enough to keep three to ourselves." Sonic said as Knuckles glared at him.

"Anyways, back to my point, apologize to Amy." Shadow said glaring at Knuckles.

"Sorry." Knuckles muttered.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"I'm sorry!" Knuckles yelled as Amy smirked.

"Much better." Amy said crossing her arms.

"Is that all?" Rouge asked.

"No. Lastly," Shadow said as he charged up a Chaos Spear in his hand and walked over to them. "By order of the Freedom Fighters, enjoy hell for me, you dick." Shadow said before stabbing Knuckles in the chest with his spear. Rouge screamed and Silver fired the gun into her.

"Rid the world of corrupt people. No matter the cost." Tails said.

"That is our mission statement." Sonic said as they all walked out of the office.

"What is the team you guys work for again?" Amy asked.

"Freedom Fighters. A group of spies and specially trained agents. It may not be the most moral group of people, but we make sure the world is safe and the real evil of the world is stopped." Shadow explained as Amy nodded.

"We're the hero the world deserves, but not the one it needs to know about." Sonic said as Tails rolled his eyes.

"Don't quote Batman lamely." Tails said as Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"So wait, you guys were tracking Rouge and Knuckles for three years?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, we were informed of their misdoings and we observed them for a year before taking action." Blaze said as Amy nodded.

"This is all amazing." Amy said.

"You can join. You have to meet the approval of the leader and go through training." Tails said.

"God damn, Sally really kicks your ass." Sonic groaned remembering his training.

"Who's the leader?" Amy asked.

"You're holding hands with him." Tails smirked. Amy gasped and looked up at Shadow.

"Yeah, I'm the leader. I started the organization when I was 13 and built it up to what it is today." Shadow said. "I don't like to sit around though so I take on the big missions with these guys." Shadow said as Amy looked at him still in disbelief.

"We currently have 109 members." Blaze said.

"110 now." Shadow said looking at Amy.

"Really?" Amy asked excitedly.

"That is if you can handle the training." Shadow said.

"Seriously, Sally Acorn will destroy you." Silver said as he and Sonic shuddered.

"I can handle it." Amy said as Shadow smiled.

"I'm sure you can." Shadow said as the rest of the group left them once they were out of Rouge's mansion. "You're the strongest and smartest woman I have met." Shadow said kissing her lightly.

"I better not get any girlfriend perks. I want to be treated like the rest of the recruits." Amy said putting her hands on her hips.

"Believe me, you won't." Shadow said with a smirk. Amy just giggled and leaned up to kiss him again. "I love you." Shadow whispered.

"I love you too, Shadow." Amy said before they kissed again.

* * *

_(A/N): Aww…this is the last chapter. Well, the next chapter is the epilogue, but it's basically over guys. _


	9. The End

_(A/N): Epilogue time!_

* * *

"Target in sight." Shadow said into his watch. Shadow was currently in a tree looking down at his current target.

"Approach with caution." Amy said from the roof of the location.

"Damn, if only we can stop him. Where's Silver when you need him?" Shadow cursed.

"He's at the school." Sonic said from his location behind the bushes.

"Why is he there?" Amy asked.

"Sally went into labor so he has to fill in for her." Sonic said.

"Does the target have his weapon?" Shadow asked. Amy put her glasses down and zoomed in on the target.

"No, he is unarmed." Amy said.

"Fuck it. I'm about to go." Sonic said before speeding across the perimeter causing dust to fly into the air.

"Target blinded. Go in." Shadow said as Shadow dropped from the tree and Amy jumped down from the roof. Shadow put his arms under the arms of the target and pulled back. Amy grabbed the phone and keys of the target as Sonic went around and cleared the dust. The target was a black hedgehog with gray streaks and purple eyes. He looked to be about 17 and had a scowl on his face.

"Boom! Caught your ass!" Sonic said as Amy crossed her arms. "That's what you get for breaking curfew for the fifth time." Sonic said as the hedgehog rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have your own wife and kids?" The hedgehog asked as Sonic smirked and Chaos Controlled away. "Mom, Dad, is this really necessary?" The hedgehog asked as Amy looked at him.

"We warned you, Dusk. The fifth time you broke curfew we were going to take your phone and car away." Amy said holding up both in her hands.

"You can have them back in a week." Shadow said letting go of his son.

"A week?! How will I get to school?" Dusk asked looking back at his dad.

"Hey, there's this crazy thing that I don't know if you know, but, I can drive." Shadow said as Amy gasped in shock. Dusk groaned and rolled his eyes before stomping into the house. Amy and Shadow snickered before following their son into their home.

"You got in trouble!" A twelve-year-old taunted Dusk. The other hedgehog was a boy and black with indigo streaks and dark purple eyes.

"Shut up, Shade!" Dusk said as a lavender hedgehog with pink streaks and green eyes walked into the room. Her quills were long and she looked to be about 16.

"Why don't you listen to me when I say come home?" The lavender hedgehog said as Dusk pouted.

"Serenity, for once, could you stop them from doing the whole spy thing?" Dusk said as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"You really think I can stop Mom and Dad by myself?" Serenity asked as Dusk sighed.

"Thanks for trying." Dusk muttered sarcastically.

"Last time I help you out." Serenity said to her older brother.

"Where is Ebony?" Shadow asked ignoring the whole conversation between his eldest children.

"Here!" A pink hedgehog exclaimed as he swung down from the railing. She had red streaks through her quills and red eyes just like her father. Ebony was about to turn 15 soon making her the second youngest. She was attached to a cord and harness and Amy looked over to Serenity.

"I wasn't in charge of her!" Serenity exclaimed as Amy sighed. Shadow pulled Ebony down from the harness and took the cord off the railing.

"Where did Uncle Sonic go?" Shade asked.

"Back to Auntie Vy." Amy said as she patted Shade's head.

"Aw, I wanted him to hang out more." Shade pouted.

"Yeah, well he'll come back eventually." Shadow said. Soon all the kids went to their rooms and went to bed. A lot has changed in 18 years for Shadow and Amy. After a year of dating (and training for Amy), Shadow and Amy decided to get married. Together, Amy and Shadow had four kids. Dusk, Serenity, Ebony, and Shade. Currently there are 323 Freedom Fighter members. Dusk, Serenity, and Ebony are currently in training and Shade is anxious to join. While Shadow and Amy don't take all the big missions, they still take some missions. They have a family now after all. They can't be leaving all the time.

"Are you excited for the ball tomorrow?" Amy asked as she leaned on Shadow's chest. Shadow sighed heavily as he ran his hand down his face.

"I don't know why I let Vy talk me into having an annual ball." Shadow said as Amy laughed.

"I think it's fun. Plus, you look really good in a tux." Amy said as Shadow raised his eyebrow.

"Do I now?" Shadow asked.

"Yup and I think you'll like my dress." Amy said as Shadow smirked. "You're going to have to get the kids ready." Amy said as Shadow sighed.

"Man, instant boner kill." Shadow said as Amy laughed.

"Sorry, but someone has to do recon on the Robotnik case." Amy said as she got up from the couch.

"I'll trade." Shadow said.

"No, you already traded the Robotnik recon for the assassination of Fang." Amy said as Shadow groaned.

"I got to start thinking about my trading." Shadow mumbled. "Tomorrow is going to suck." Shadow groaned.

"C'mon, it's the 30 year anniversary of the Freedom Fighters. You should be excited." Amy said as they walked into their bedroom.

"I just feel old." Shadow said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You can still do everything you did when you were 25; do you really think you're old?" Amy asked putting her hands on her hips.

"When you put it like that…" Shadow muttered as Amy shook her head and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Be proud. Freedom Fighters have come a long way." Amy said as Shadow smiled softly.

"I love you." Shadow said as Amy pecked him on the lips.

"Love you too." Amy said. The next day Amy was with Blaze as they followed Dr. Robotnik through the streets.

"You really left Shadow with the kids?" Blaze asked.

"Dusk, Serenity, and Ebony are old enough to know how to dress nice. I'm not too worried." Amy said as Blaze smirked.

"Speaking of Dusk, graduation is five months away." Blaze said. As more and more recruits started to arrive they set up a school of sorts. It allows for the students to receive their high school diploma and become trained spies. The students have deemed it Freedom Academy.

"Then he'll be out there. Putting himself in danger. Killing people." Amy said as Blaze looked at her confused.

"That's basically what we do." Blaze said.

"I need to adjust to the fact that my son is going to be a part of that." Amy said as Blaze nodded.

"You'll get use to it. I've gotten use to Austin doing so." Blaze said referring to her son. Blaze and Silver got married a year before Amy and Shadow did. Blaze and Silver had three children. Their oldest son was named Austin and was 19-years-old. He had all the qualities of a hedgehog except for a cat's tail. Austin was a silver hybrid and had the same gold eyes of his parents. His quills were pulled back into a ponytail with bangs sticking out on his forehead. Their second oldest was Topaz who has cat ears with strangely orange fur and quills. She has gold eyes and long quills. Topaz is 17-years-old and is enrolled in the same class as Dusk in the Freedom Academy. Their youngest daughter is Amber who is 15 and is completely hedgehog. Amber was a light purple, almost white hedgehog with amber-colored eyes. Amber is incredibly short and has quills that end at her shoulders. Blaze doesn't go on missions anymore and teaches recruits at the Academy now. Silver still goes on missions, but he works as a substitute.

"How is Austin?" Amy asked.

"He's good. He's on a mission right now, but he said he'll be here for the ball." Blaze said as she wrote down an observation of Dr. Robotnik.

"That's great! He's such a good kid." Amy said as Blaze smiled. Shadow was standing at the bottom of his stairs waiting for his sons to get down. Serenity took Ebony to her first trip to the salon and get ready with Amy at Blaze's place. Sonic was here with his entire family. Sonic and Vy dated for a year before getting married. Sonic and Vy had two kids, their oldest being their son, Noah. Noah was 17 and was a pale blue hedgehog with a fox's tail. His quills were styled just like his dad's and he had his mother's brilliant lavender eyes. Noah and Dusk were best friends and Dusk was currently dating Blaze and Silver's daughter, Topaz. Silver didn't care because he knows Dusk is a good kid.

Sonic and Vy's second child was their other son, Mason. Mason was 15 and in the same class as Ebony. Mason is a fox through-and-through. Mason was blue with white tips on his ears and tail. He has jade colored eyes and a blinding white smile. Mason and Ebony are best friends and just friends—according to what they say. Sonic goes on missions with Shadow all the time and Vy is the "principal" of Freedom Academy. They're both extremely in love and act like teenagers.

"Did you really need to get a limo?" Shadow asked as he put his hands in his pockets. Shadow was wearing a black tux with a black tux and gray bowtie. Sonic was wearing a traditional tuxedo.

"C'mon, it's been 30 years. Got to make it special." Sonic said as Shadow rolled his eyes. Shade and Mason were also in the classic tux and were talking to each other about video games. Noah was waiting for Dusk to come down. Noah was wearing an all black tux with a gold tie. Dusk soon came downstairs wearing a tux with a black, shirt, bowtie, and vest, but the jacket was a slate gray with black lapels.

"Someone had to be unique." Sonic commented as Dusk just straightened his bowtie. "Where is my beautiful wife?" Sonic announced through the house. Vy laughed before she walked out of the kitchen. Vy was wearing a bright lavender dress that was strapless. The dress had jewels scattered around it and it ended mid-thigh. However, a chiffon material was pinned to the side and fell to the ground. It showed one of her legs where you could see her silver heels with straps. Vy's hair was straight and down with a jeweled barrette pinning one side back. "Truly the definition of beautiful." Sonic said as he pecked her lips.

"Looking good, Mom." Mason said.

"Thank you, Mason. Shall we go?" Vy asked as the guys all nodded. They all got into the limo and drove over to the hotel where the ball was located. They all got out and walked into the lobby where Tails, Cream, and their family were. Tails and Cream had two kids just like Sonic and got married after two years of dating. Their oldest was their daughter, Skylar. Skylar was a cream, colored fox with a white rabbit's tail. She had stunning blue eyes and long hair. Skylar was 16 and Serenity's best friend. Skylar was wearing a light blue dress that was strapless. The dress ended above her knees and had a tulle-like skirt. The bodice was designed with crystals and there were crystal stars in the skirt. Skylar was wearing glittery, silver pumps with her hair down and straight.

Their second child was their son Liam. Liam was 12 and Shade's best friend. Liam was practically a carbon-copy of Tails. He was gold fox with two tails just like his dad. However, he got his mother's warm brown eyes. However, just like his dad, he wore glasses. Liam was wearing a classic tux and was quick to walk over to Shade. He was dying of boredom before.

"Finally! You guys take forever!" Tails exclaimed. Tails was the head engineer of the weapons/gadgets sector of Freedom Fighters. Still inventing tools and overseeing others' designs. Tails was wearing a black tux with black shirt and white tie. Cream is a stay-at-home mom. Before she was a secretary, but after the birth of Skylar she decided to be a stay-at-home mom. Cream was wearing a peachy-orange dress that was floor-length. It faded towards the end to a lighter shade of peach and was strapless. Cream rolled her ears together to form a bun and brushed her bangs forward.

"Hey, we're here before Silver and the rest of the girls!" Sonic said as Tails rolled his eyes.

"We're here! Don't worry about us!" Silver exclaimed as he walked in. Silver was wearing an all black tux with a red tie. Blaze was wearing a sequined red dress that was floor length. She had her hair down and curled and the dress had a v-neck with thin straps. Austin, Silver and Blaze's son, was wearing an all back tux, except he had a white bowtie. Topaz was wearing a light gold/champagne colored dress. It was strapless and had diamond, sequined designs on the bodice. The skirt ended above her knee and was made with little feathers. She wore nude heels with it and had her quills down and curled. Amber was wearing a lavender dress that ended above her knee and was strapless. The breast cups were comprised of silver sequins and the lavender fabric came in between them and flowed down. She was wearing silver pumps and had her hair up.

"I really do like your dress." Shadow said as he walked over to Amy. Amy smiled up at him and kissed his lips. Amy was wearing grayish-brown dress with black lace over it. It was strapless and ended mid-thigh. However, a black mesh went to the floor providing a see-through skirt. Amy was wearing her infamous sky-high pumps that Shadow went crazy over.

"Told you." Amy said as Shadow smirked. Shadow looked up to see his daughters. Ebony was wearing a black dress that ended above her knees. It had a bow on the side and lace on over the top. The top was strapless, but the lace went around her shoulders and made ¾ sleeves. Ebony was wearing gold glitter pumps and she had her quills straight with half pulled back. Mason's eyes widened as he saw his best friend. She…looked amazing.

"Whoa, what is Serenity wearing?" Shadow asked as Amy rolled her eyes.

"A dress. Can you relax?" Amy asked. Yes, Shadow was an overprotective dad. Serenity was wearing a white dress that ended above her knees. It was strapless and fit her figure nicely. There were gold, floral designs on the side and she wore nude pumps with it. Serenity quills were down and loosely curled.

"I don't know how I feel about this." Shadow said as Amy kissed his lips.

"Just relax. She's fine." Amy said as Shadow pouted. Everybody entered the ballroom which was filled with agents and students. The kids were quick to separate in their own little groups leaving their parents.

"Are you nervous about your speech?" Amy asked looking at her husband.

"No, I don't know when to make it though." Shadow said as Amy laughed lightly.

"I'm sure Vy while come around and tell you." Amy said holding his hand. The night went on with dinner being served and plenty of laughs being shared. Vy soon came around to Shadow and told him it was now time to make his speech before the dancing started. Shadow walked up onto stage as everybody soon became quiet at their tables.

"Welcome everybody. I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. I know how hard it is to get a night off from work." Shadow said as everybody chuckled. "It has been 30 years since I started this. All I had was my rag-tag group of friends and a discarded police file. I would have never believed it would get to this. Over 300 members and a school where there are recruits studying to become members. I know this is a difficult life and I respect everyone who has chosen to take this path. This journey from beginning to now has been long and hard, but I could not be any prouder than now. I want to thank my friends who have been there from the beginning. Silver, Sonic, Tails, and Blaze. You guys know the sacrifice I had to do because you had to make them too." Shadow said as the four of them smiled at him. "I want to thank my beautiful wife. Without her love and support, I don't know what would have happened to me." Shadow said as Amy smiled up at him. "Lastly, I want to thank all of you. For becoming Freedom Fighters and fighting to keep this world safe from the evil that not everyone can see. Like our mission statement says, Rid the world of corrupt people," Shadow said.

"No matter the cost." Everybody said. Everybody stood up and applaud Shadow as he walked off the stage. Amy hugged him and he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I want that." Serenity said.

"Hmm?" Noah asked.

"I want what my parents have. My dad looked past the fact that my mom was trying to screw his career up and still fell in love with her. I want to be in love with my best friend." Serenity said looking at Noah.

"Didn't find that with Austin?" Noah asked. Serenity and Austin had dated for a short period, secretly. However, they just didn't mesh well and broke up before either of them got hurt. They're still friends though.

"No," Serenity said as she stood up. "I just feel like the answer is right under my nose and I can't see it." Serenity said as Noah laughed. "What?" Serenity asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Follow me." Noah said as he grabbed her hand and walked out of the ballroom with Serenity.

"Where do you think they're going?" Topaz asked as she and Dusk watched Serenity and Noah leave. Topaz and Dusk were currently slow dancing to the band that was in the ballroom.

"No idea." Dusk said watching his best friend leave with his sister in confusion. Topaz shrugged her shoulders and leaned her head on Dusk's chest. Dusk smiled softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Five bucks said I can make it past Uncle Sonic to the desserts without being noticed." Shade said as he looked over to Liam.

"You're on." Liam said shaking Shade's hand. Shade began to slink through tables and pillars with his eyes set on the desserts that have yet to be served. Shade was in the homestretch when he felt his collar yanked back. Shade sighed as he looked up at Sonic.

"C'mon little man, you got to do better than that." Sonic said as Shade scowled. Liam was laughing at his friend as he walked back.

"Shut up!" Shade said slapping five bucks into Liam's hand. Ebony and Mason were outside of the hotel in the garden. Ebony took her heels off and walked along one of the fences.

"Does it hurt to walk in those?" Mason asked pointing to her heels.

"Not really. I thought they would, but my mom says all the training I've been through has improved my balance so walking in heels isn't so bad." Ebony said as she continued to walk on the thin fence.

"Do you like being all dressed up?" Mason asked as Ebony hopped down to the ground.

"I don't mind it. I much rather wear jeans, but I don't hate it." Ebony said as a breeze came by. Ebony shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. Mason shrugged off his coat and gave it to Ebony. She put her arms through his jacket and smiled gratefully. "Thanks." Ebony said.

"No problem." Mason said.

"So, why are you acting awkward? Ebony asked as Mason whipped his head to her.

"W-What?" Mason stuttered.

"You've been acting awkward all night." Ebony said.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about. I-I'm fine—"Mason was cut off when he felt Ebony's lips on his. Mason was shocked before he closed his eyes and kissed her back. Ebony pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Don't worry, I like you too." Ebony said as Mason smiled goofily. Mason took his hand into hers as they continued to walk through the gardens. Noah let Serenity up to the roof and smiled as he saw all the stars in the sky.

"Wow," Serenity said as she stared up at the stars.

"How long have we been friends?" Noah asked.

"Um, basically since we were babies." Serenity said.

"Right, am I one of your best friends?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, of course." Serenity said.

"That's not good enough for me." Noah said. Serenity looked over to him confused as he exhaled heavily. "I've been in love with you for a year now." Noah said looking into Serenity's eyes. "I can't settle for friend anymore." Noah said.

"Wow…I…don't know what to say." Serenity said still reeling from the shock.

"Say you love me too." Noah said taking her hands into his. "We can have everything your parents have. Everything my parents have. I promise to love you that much every day." Noah said.

"We're just kids." Serenity said shaking her head in disbelief.

"My dad said, once you know, you know. He knew my mom was the one the moment she gave him her number." Noah said.

"How are you so sure?" Serenity asked looking up at Noah.

"Because," Noah said intertwining his fingers with hers. "No girl compares to you. Never did and never will." Noah said as Serenity began to tear up. Serenity stood on her toes and kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Noah kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Back in the ballroom Shadow was dancing with Amy.

"I love you." Shadow whispered into her ear. Amy smiled and looked up at him.

"When we first started dating, I thought you'd hate me for sure when you found out I was G.U.N. agent." Amy said as Shadow smiled.

"Well that's the thing with love, I think. It doesn't judge. Even if my mind said to not love you, I don't think I would have been able to stop myself from doing so." Shadow said as Amy smiled softly. "I'll love you for the rest of eternity, Amy." Shadow said.

"I look forward to it." Amy said leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

_(A/N): THE END! Dresses on my FB page!_


End file.
